<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mating Fight Book 1 by junkerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894037">Mating Fight Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin'>junkerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mating Fight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up Together, High School, M/M, Omega Jared, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared grow up together. </p><p>Jensen realise early he is in love with this young and independend omega. If only Jared would be a little bit more like omegas are suppouse to be.<br/>Through the years Jareds and Jensen friendship grows but in the end Jensen wants Jared as his mate.<br/>Even when he has to fight for him in a mating fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mating Fight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mating Fight Book 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my Corona Story! Most of it was written during lockdown.</p><p>A big thank you to Liverpool46 for cheering and inspiring, you helped a lot to get it done.<br/>My two fantastic betas: dwimpala21 and geri. Thank you for putting up with my terrible english and gramma.</p><p>The wonderful art was done by Emmatheslayer. Go and check it out it is fantastic and I love it! </p><p>Last but not least: Thank you Wendy for organizing this Big Bang! I hope it´s not the last!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>


  
</p><p>Mating fight</p><p>Book 1</p><p>Jensen felt the exact moment he when he lost the fight. </p><p>True, he had been sure Jared wanted to be his mate but he didn’t believe Jared would fight like he did and now the whole Greylock Pack would bare witness to his defeat; the defeat of their pack alpha. </p><p>Jared was sitting astride on Jensen’s chest far away so Jensen couldn’t grab him with his legs and to make it worse he had his arms pined over his head. Any moment he would ask Jensen if he accepted his defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>It was a warm and sunny day in early March. 12-year old Jensen was playing with his friends in their front yard, when a large moving truck parked next door. </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins had lived there as long as Jensen could remember and they were really old, older than his parents! They even had white hair in their wolf form. </p><p>He remembered a couple of weeks ago they had visited Jensen’s father and had asked:<br/>
“Alpha we would like to have your blessing to move to Florida. You might remember our daughter Juliet mated and moved to Miami and we would really like to be there when the pups come.” </p><p>“I thought Juliet and her mate would return to our pack.” Adam Ackles objected, he sounded equally upset and annoyed and maybe a little bit sad?</p><p>“Well her mate Franklin has his own company...”</p><p>“I thought you said he is an omega.” Adam interrupted the old Mr. Jenkins.</p><p>“He is and…”<br/>
“A beta and an omega have their own business? What do they have? A café, a kindergarten or a boutique? I’m sure we could find a job for them here.” </p><p>His father looked expectably at the Jenkins waiting for them to agree. </p><p>There was a long, long silence and then Mr. Jenkins started not meeting the pack Alpha’s gaze: “Ahm no, alpha he …”</p><p>“Never mind.” His father didn’t allow the other man to finish “Yes if she and you want to abandon your pack, you may move to Florida as well.”</p><p>“Thank you alpha your allowance means a lot to us.” Mrs. Jenkins whispered whipping her eyes. </p><p>His father nodded and dismissed the old pair with a wave of his hand. Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins left in a hurry before the pack alpha would change his mind. </p><p>“That is the 4th not coming back home from college.” His mother said. She had sat in her little chair by the door the whole time.</p><p>“I know. That is the problem if you grant higher education to betas and omegas they don’t return. They are so easy to influence…” He sounded suddenly tiered to Jensen.</p><p>“If you would allow them to the community college...” </p><p>“No that would only distract all the alphas going there.” His father cut her off. Jensen knew this tone, it meant no further discussion his father had made a decision. </p><p>The next week the Jenkins moved away and for the next months the house was abandoned. </p><p> </p><p>But now the moving truck had halted before the house. Jensen and his friends looked curious at the new arrival. It was basically unheard of a whole family moving to another pack. </p><p>Jensen couldn’t imagine leaving his pack; it meant home and security, more than a family, a sense of belonging. And even at his young age it gave his life a meaning and a place in a rapidly changing and unsettled world.</p><p>Jensen couldn’t imagine a reason for the whole family to leave their pack behind and move to a different pack. Maybe they had done something wrong? But why would his father agree to take them in? Maybe it was because the Greylock Pack was one of the oldest and most respected packs in the whole world. Their land went from the ocean in the east to the mountains in the west. </p><p>The door of the truck opened and a woman and a man got out closely followed by a little girl with two blond piggy tails and a slender boy with brown longish hair. He was probably a couple of years younger than Jensen and his friends.</p><p>“Are these the Pada… Pada…something the great Alpha talked about?” Chris asked.<br/>
“I guess so.” Jensen answered; he liked it when his friends’ referred to his father as the Great Alpha, knowing one day he might be the Great Alpha. </p><p>The young boy looked at them and than walked over to them.<br/>
“Hi! I’m Jared Padalecki. I’m ten years old. We’re just moving in.”</p><p>Jensen and his friends looked absolutely surprised at this younger boy. Not only was he at least two years younger than they were and facing a majority, no, he had the insolence to introduce himself.</p><p>Everybody knew his father, the pack alpha, would introduce them tonight at the town meeting. So long you weren’t …., you shouldn’t …. Jensen didn’t know what, but he was sure talking so freely with strangers must be wrong. </p><p>But deep down inside Jensen had to admit the boy had the guts to talk to such superiority. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Steve, this is Chris, Tom, Michael and the alpha’s son Jensen.” Obviously Steve had no such reservations against the newcomer. </p><p>“Jared! Come help us, you can meet the other kids later.”<br/>
“That’s my mom. I better go. See you later.” With a wave of his hand he turned around and ran back to help his family. </p><p> </p><p>That evening before Jensen’s family went to the town meeting his father pulled him to the side and told him.<br/>
“I heard the Padalecki´s have a boy a little bit younger than you. I expect you to show that boy around and tell him about our pack, our traditions and customs.”</p><p>“Yes Alpha.” Jensen agreed with pride.</p><p>“Good boy and now tell your mom to get ready.”</p><p>++++ </p><p>Jared’s family had moved to Greylock pack from Los Angles. They had moved into pack land.  His parents had never been part of a pack, as far as he knew his grand parents had left their pack behind. </p><p>And now everything was related to the pack. </p><p>Jared was fascinated by it. It felt good to belong to a group (no pack). Jared had never experienced something like this before. </p><p>His new best friend, Jensen, explained everything to him with great patience. Jared loved spending his days outside. With great curiosity he explored the area around his new home and found it adventurous when Jensen showed him his secret hiding place. He had never spent so much time outside. Back in Los Angeles there hadn’t been a forest or a creek or a lake or any of the other things that made his new home a great adventure for Jared. </p><p>After a week Jared was all set up to go back to school. Jared was looking forward to it.  So far he had mostly met up with Jensen and his friends, but they were all older than him. At school he would finally meet some kids his age.<br/>
“So you’re the new guy.” A blond boy around Jared’s age said. It was lunch break; Jared had finished his meal and was now wandering around his new school. </p><p>“I guess so.” Jared answered.</p><p>“Well you sure know how to make friends.” The boy told Jared.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jared asked stepping closer.</p><p>The blond boy was sitting in a far off corner of the school yard as if hiding. His cloths were torn and dirty. He looked Jared up and down as if trying to decide if he was mocking him. </p><p>“Right from the start in Prince Jensen’s all-alpha-club.” He answered and his answered showed in equal parts angst, fury and distrust.</p><p>“Prince Jensen? Alpha? I don’t understand.” Jared said, “I’m Jared.” He introduced himself.</p><p>“I’m Chad.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Chad, I think we go in some classes together. Maybe we can…”</p><p>“Jared! There you are!” Michael came running towards him.</p><p>“I’m talking to …” Jared started and turned around to Chad again, but the blond boy was gone. </p><p>“You shouldn’t hang out with Murray. He in an omega and his father is an unmated omega.”</p><p>“Ah okay.” Jared said without really understanding what Michael was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>That evening during family dinner Jared asked:<br/>
“Mom, what is an omega?”<br/>
“Where did you heard about omegas?” his father asked.</p><p>“Today in school, I met this boy and Michael told me to stay away from him because his father was an unmated omega. But he seemed pretty lonely and was nice to me so I wanted to know what Chad’s father did so terrible that made him an omega.” </p><p>Jill and James Padalecki exchanged a knowing look.</p><p>“Well I had hoped to postpone this talk, but here it is important to know about it.” His mother said seriously. “Finish your meal we’ll explain it over some ice cream.”</p><p>After they had finished their dinner, all four Padalecki´s set with a bowl of ice cream in the new family room.</p><p>“You know there are boys and girls or men and women, right?” his mother said</p><p>“Yes.” Jared answered and his sister nodded. What kind of a stupid question was that? He knew that. He wasn’t a baby anymore.</p><p>“With us weres there are also men and women. Women are called betas, but with men it’s a little bit more complicated. They are divided in alphas and omegas.”</p><p>“And what is the difference between them?” Jared asked.</p><p>“Well omegas can have babies.” His mom answered.</p><p>“Like a girl?” Joy, Jared’s little sister asked.</p><p>“Yes like a woman.” </p><p>“Cool.” She said.</p><p>“And what is bad about that?” Jared asked remembering how Michael had sounded when he said “omega”.<br/>
“Nothing.” His father hurried to assure him. “As long as we lived in LA it never mattered, but here in this more traditional pack, they belief… they think … that an alpha   is… superior to betas and omegas.”</p><p>“But omegas are men as well.” Jared objected.</p><p>“Yes right.” His father agreed</p><p>“And girls are smarter than boys.” Joy objected.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about that.” James Padalecki laughed, but when Jill slapped him playfully on the arm he hurried to agree: “YES! YES! Girls are smarter than boys.”</p><p>“DAD!” Jared screamed feeling betrayed.</p><p>They were all laughing and tackling each other playfully to proof their point. It took them several minutes to clam down again. </p><p>“So Joy is a beta, but what am I?” Jared asked.</p><p>“You’re an omega Jared.” His father answered seriously.</p><p>“And are you an omega too?” Jared asked.</p><p>“No Jared, I’m just an alpha. But my dad was an omega as well.”</p><p>“Now go brush you teeth and put your pj´s on. You can watch some cartoons before you go to bed.” His mother ordered. </p><p>Well his father might be an alpha but his mother was sure as hell the ALPHA in the family.</p><p>For Jared, nothing changed with the information that, he was able to have kids some day. The next day Jared went looking for Chad, he found him at the same spot hiding from the other kids.<br/>
“Hi Chad, I brought you something.” Jared held out a hand with some cookies his father had made. </p><p>“For me?” the young blond boy asked unsure and surprised. </p><p>“Yes they are good. My father made them.”</p><p>“Your father made them?”</p><p>“Yes he’s a pretty good baker.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They ate the cookies in silence, then Chad seemed to gather his courage:<br/>
“Why are you so nice to me? Why aren’t you over there hanging out with your friends?”</p><p>“I thought it would be nice to hang out with you.”</p><p>“But I’m an omega.”</p><p>“So what? I’m too.”</p><p>“You are an omega?” Not Chad had asked, it was Chris, who had walked over to call Jared over to them.<br/>
“Yes.” Jared answered.</p><p>Without further words Chris turned around and run back to his friends.</p><p>“Oh boy, you shouldn’t have said that.” Chad told Jared, a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Do you think they care?” Jared asked he couldn’t understand what it mattered, he hadn’t changed. </p><p>During the next break Jared went to Chris, Steve, Michael, Tom and Jensen.<br/>
“Is it true?” Jensen asked as a greeting.</p><p>“What?” Jared asked back.</p><p>“Are you an omega?” Jensen clarified. </p><p>“Yes. So?”</p><p>“You can’t hang out with us, we’re all alphas.” Chris explained.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“We’re alphas and we don’t want betas or omegas around when we talk about alpha stuff.”</p><p>“Alpha stuff like yesterday when you and Tom argued about who was stronger - the Hulk or Superman? That alpha stuff? Bull shit! Jensen, Steve, Tom are we still friends?” Jared asked looking between his friends. </p><p>“We thought you were an alpha.” Jensen said before he turned and walked away. His friends followed him. </p><p>For Jared and Jensen that was the last talk for the next five years. Off course they saw each other but never really talked to each other.</p><p>Then Jared entered high school.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 2<br/>
“Hi Jensen.”</p><p>“Hello Jensen.”</p><p>Other students greeted Jensen as they walked by their seats in the canteen.<br/>
Jensen was sitting between Chris and Tom. It was the first week of the new school year.<br/>
“Did Coach Simpson announced who is gonna make it into the team this year?” Tom asked.<br/>
“No he wanted to check out the freshmen.” Jensen informed them. </p><p>Jensen, Tom, Chris and Michael were all in the basket ball team “Grey Wolfs” since they were freshmen. The team had improved dramatically since Jensen and his friends had joined and Coach Simpson was eying the state championship again this year.</p><p>“I talked to the coach this morning; there will be try outs this afternoon so we can start working on our game after that.” Jensen continued.</p><p>“Is there someone we know?” Chris asked nodding to a blushing beta that hurried by.</p><p>“Hm,” Jensen said. The neighbours kid Jared was a freshman but he didn’t knew if his friends remembered the young omega boy. During middle school they had attended different schools and it wasn’t like they had talked a lot when they were together in elementary school. </p><p>“Who is that?” Chris asked again pointing at three freshmen that made their way into the cafeteria. </p><p>Two boys and one girl walked in. One of the boys was blond and seemed vaguely familiar to Jensen, the girl was a little brunette and the other boy was Jared. </p><p>‘When had he hit a growth spurt?’ Jensen mused. He was almost as tall as Jensen. Jared was in the middle of his two friends and had an arm around each of them; some of the freshmen waved them a friendly hello. </p><p>“That is Jared my neighbour omega son.” </p><p>“That is an omega?”</p><p>“Yep.”<br/>
Jared and his friends walked by their table without so much as looking at Jensen and his friends. For some reason that bothered Jensen; more so it made him angry. He and his friends were the stars of the basketball team “Grey Wolfs”. Shouldn’t Jared and his friends be more … impressed by them? </p><p>But that was a problem that according to his father. The whole Padalecki family had a problem with the rules. They didn’t have respect for the pack and for Jensen the pack came first.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen made his way to the gym. He wanted to see who was there to join his team. Almost fifteen students were running around throwing and catching balls.<br/>
Two stuck out. They worked really well together and were incredible fast.<br/>
Jensen was now on the side line and watching together with Coach Simpson. </p><p>“Those two are really good.” He said pointing at the two Jensen had already seen.</p><p>“They would make a great addition to the team.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” Jensen agreed.</p><p>Meanwhile Tom, Chris and Michael had also joined him. </p><p>“Number 5 and 6 one word please.” The Coach called them over. “That looked pretty good what you did on the court. Would you like to join the team?”</p><p>“Yes we would like to.” Jared answered with a big, dimpled smile on his face.</p><p>“Ahm, coach, they can’t play, these two are omegas and our basket ball team is an all alpha team.” Chris said.</p><p>“Is that true? You two are omegas?” the coach asked.</p><p>“Yes we are omegas. But I checked with the school order and nothing says in there that omegas aren’t allowed…” Jared started.<br/>
“I don’t care what the school order says. My team is an all alpha team. You can’t play here.” Coach Simpson interrupted Jared rudely and getting impatient with these unruly omegas.</p><p>“You can’t just exclude us!” Chad objected and for a moment it looked like Jared would join in to argue with Coach Simpson and Jensen was really looking forward to that. But then Jared looked around squared his shoulders and said:<br/>
“Chad let’s go.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“LET´s GO!” Jared insisted took his friend by the arm and marched out of the gym.</p><p>‘Omegas! Too soft to stand up for themselves, they wouldn’t stand a chance in a highly competitive, fast and aggressive game like basket ball,’ Jensen thought. </p><p> </p><p>Not that Jared stood a chance to win this argument with the coach but this showed how different alphas and omegas were. An alpha wouldn’t just walk away with his tail between his legs. No, an alpha would have fought.<br/>
Only Jared hadn’t looked defeated, he looked more… determined.<br/>
But he wouldn’t play here, so everything was good. </p><p>During the next week Jensen saw Jared often in and around the cafeteria, always surrounded by other omegas, quiet a lot of betas and even some alphas.</p><p>“Do you have an idea what he’s up to?” Tom asked Jensen.</p><p>“No, no idea.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s working on a petition to allow omegas in the basket ball team?”<br/>
Jensen looked in horror at his friend, before he remembered:<br/>
“My father assured me and Coach Simpson that the “Grey Wolfs” will stay all-alpha. He agrees there completely with Coach Simpson.”</p><p>“So what is he up to?” Tom insisted to know with a nod towards Jared. </p><p>“I don’t know and I don’t care. And I hope he doesn’t cause any more trouble.”</p><p>The next morning there were some posters hanging around the school advertising the first try outs for the newly founded football team. </p><p>“What the hell?” Jensen asked turning to Chris who was right next to him staring at the hang outs. </p><p>“I have no idea.” Chris answered.</p><p>That felt like a war declaration!</p><p>Jensen tore the paper from the board and went looking for the coach. He found him in front of the principles office arguing with the principle. </p><p>“I don’t see a problem Coach Simpson.” The principle Mrs. Cooper stated. “The football team interferes no where with your Grey Wolfs all-alpha-team. We have a football field and Mr. Padalecki here even organized some sponsors, so the football team can get some new equipment.”</p><p>“But there are omegas on that team!” Coach Simpsons objected. </p><p>“Yes and some betas too.” Jared informed them, far too happy for Jensen’s liking. </p><p>“I train my teams to win.” Coach Simpson insisted. </p><p>“Good because we’re planning on wining.” Chad called out. </p><p>He, Jared and some other kids were standing close by and listening. </p><p>“This is ridiculous! We’re going to be the laughing stock in the whole state. Omegas and betas aren’t fit to play football.” </p><p>With that Coach Simpson turned around and walked away.<br/>
“Will you train them?” Jensen asked hurrying after the coach. </p><p>“I have to, but I told them right away that I don’t have much time and they get only two hours per week. I mean, I got to concentrate on training my number one team. And I believe me, after a couple of weeks they will give up anyhow.”</p><p>True to his words Coach Simpson worked barley with the new team, but Jensen saw Jared, Chad and their team mates’ daily heading to the football field to train. Only Jensen had other things on his mind. Their first game was this weekend and he looked really forward to it. </p><p>To his big surprise the whole football team showed up for their game. Cheering and clapping for the Grey Wolfs. Jensen didn’t know what to make of it.</p><p> </p><p>“A pack run? Really?” Jensen couldn’t hide his surprise. His father and pack alpha had called him to his office to talk to him and propose the idea of a pack run. </p><p>“Yes a pack run. It is an old tradition to run together as a pack under the full moon. It would increase the sense of belonging together to the pack.” </p><p>“But we would have to change in front of each other. That is kind of embarrassing.” Jensen objected. </p><p>While he had no trouble with his wolf side, it had become a rather private thing to change. Honestly who wanted to strip in front of other people or change back and be naked! No thank you, Jensen could live without that.</p><p>“We could tell the pack to change at home and meet me at the edge of the forest.” Adam Ackles said.</p><p>Jensen nodded, that might work.<br/>
“Who do you want to invite?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s a pack run. Everybody. And I would like to let my pack know that I expect them to show up.” The great alpha said.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Jensen recognised an order when he heard one.</p><p> </p><p>The next full moon was a wonderful night. The silver moon was bathing the whole town in silver light. The night felt like glass and silk on Jensen skin and the people of the pack even casted shadows. </p><p>Jensen had undressed and changed in his room and then had joined his parents downstairs. His father was a big grey wolf, the biggest and strongest Jensen had ever seen. Jensen was a sandy white coloured wolf, unlike his mother who was more grey coloured and as the future pack alpha as a wolf he was also quite a big wolf himself.</p><p>They ran to the edge of the forest and waited for the pack to arrive. It didn’t take long and Chris, Tom and Michael showed up with their families. The Millers, the Klein’s, the Osborn’s and many other families joined the gathering. Their coats also varied between sandy and a dark grey. Tom for example had always been very proud of his dark grey (even if he had a white belly).</p><p>Suddenly there was a commotion. Two striking white and two black wolves walked towards Jensen and his father. Jensen felt his father stiffen. For the first time he wasn’t able to tell which wolf would be stronger, should the newcomer challenge his father. </p><p>The four of them stopped at a respectable distance and the large black wolf bowed his head in recognition towards the pack alpha. </p><p>These were the Padalecki´s, Jensen realised. </p><p>The might have lived here for several years now, but it was the first time Jensen (and as far as he knew everybody else) saw them in their other form. </p><p>That would mean that Jared was the other black wolf. In fascination Jensen stared at the young black beast. In his wolf form Jensen’s senses shifted: the sense of smell increased but the recognition of colours decreased. Discreetly Jensen tried to take a sniff of Jared’s scent. If he had expected a sweet flowery scent he would disappointed. Jared smelled like lemon grass and moss and rain in May. </p><p>Chris jumped at him and pulled him effectively out of his dreams.<br/>
“Catch me if you can.” He challenged and off he ran. </p><p> </p><p>It felt great to run under the silver moon light. And what a sight they were!<br/>
Hundreds of wolves running together and even more joined them. Adam Ackles howled and the pack joined in; calling out for all their members to join in the playful run. </p><p>Jensen was running with Chris at the top of the pack. To Jensen’s surprise another wolf was slowly catching up with them.</p><p>Jared!</p><p>Chris and Jensen growled at him. An omega at the head of a pack run! That was unheard of. How could he even keep up with Jensen and Chris? They were the fastest wolves in the pack and Jared was not only catching up; he seemed to hold back. And that seemed impossible to him. </p><p>Jared heard their growling and fell back again vanishing in the crowed of the pack run.</p><p>Chapter 3<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
Jared attacked his dad, but James easily ducked below Jared’s punches and with two fast moves Jared was on the ground – again.</p><p>“You could probably beat Adam Ackles.” Jared said smiling up at his dad. </p><p>“That might be right.” His dad pulled him to his feet again. “But they took us in and it would be ungrateful, don’t you think?”</p><p>Grudgingly Jared nodded.</p><p>“Alpha Ackles is not a bad man.” His dad explained patiently. “He is careful with changes, since he doesn’t know where it will lead the pack. So he sticks with what he knows and what worked in the past.”</p><p>“You mean what worked for the alphas.” Jared said. They circled around each other and Jared waited for an opening in his father’s defences. </p><p>“Well, some betas or omegas like when someone else takes care of them.”</p><p>“I don’t. I can take care for myself. I want to be independent. I don’t need some alpha to look after me.” Jared retorted heatedly and attacked his father. </p><p>“Well that will be the challenge of your life.” </p><p>Jared didn’t know how but suddenly his dad had him in a head lock.<br/>
“Okay, I give up!” Jared said surprised and then asked: “How did you do this?”</p><p>“I will show you how to do this.” His dad said. </p><p>They fought for another 30 minutes before Jared’s dad called it an end. Jared was bruised and sweaty; but in the end he had managed to copy his dad’s fighting move. James put an arm around Jared as they walked back into the house.<br/>
“How is your football training going?” </p><p>“Hard. Coach Simpson spends only his two weekly hours with the team. All his attention is on his alpha team.”</p><p>“When is your first game?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, I organized the bus for the team and the cheerleaders and even one for other students who would like to support us.”<br/>
“Are you nervous captain?”</p><p>“No. Yes maybe a little bit.” Jared laughed when he saw his dad’s look. </p><p>“Are you an all omega team?” his dad asked curious.</p><p>“No we took everybody who was good enough.”</p><p>“And how do you…”</p><p>“Do we what?”</p><p>“Well you’re one team how do you manage it in the dressing room?”</p><p>“I… we build some dividers that we can set up and than we have a rotation for the showers. It works.”</p><p>After a short pause where they drank some water his dad asked:<br/>
“Are you any good?”</p><p>“I guess we will find that out tomorrow.”</p><p>“I keep my fingers crossed.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.”</p><p>Coach Simpson had told Jared he would drive to Riverdale himself, which left Jared and his team in the bus with enough time to talk about tactics.</p><p>“And what happens when Coach Simpson tells us to do something and you tell us not to do it? What should we do?” Genevieve asked, she was a tiny brunette and Jared’s friend.   </p><p>Gen would be their secret wonder weapon. The little beta was fast as hell and could outrun guys twice her size. </p><p>“If you think Coach Simpson has something important to say you should listen.” Jared answered diplomatically.</p><p>Truth to be told, he wasn’t sure the alpha would show up at all.</p><p>They beat the Riverdale Bulldogs at the last minute with 13 to 14. </p><p>“You should name your team.” The team captain of the Bulldogs advised while shaking hands with Jared. </p><p>“Thank you I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Coach Simpson had finally showed up shortly before the game had started, but they had everything organized without him and ignored his half heard advises. </p><p>There was a big cheering and clapping as Jared entered the dressing room.<br/>
“Thank you. You all did great. The captain of the Bulldogs sends his congratulation and the advice to choose a name for our team. We should think about it and decide together.” </p><p>The team celebrated together at their typical burger place and it bothered Jared only a little bit that his team was largely ignored by the town folks. They didn’t know and it would take a little bit of time till they made a name for them self. </p><p>Also to Jared’s dismay there was only a little notice in the local newspaper about their new team and their dramatic victory in Riverdale the next day. But that, he was sure, would improve with time and more success. </p><p> </p><p>His dad was chopping vegetables for dinner. “Your mother called, she’ll be late. They have some kind of emergency in the hospital. How was your day?”<br/>
“Okay I guess.”<br/>
His dad raised an eyebrow in question.<br/>
“We had health class today…”<br/>
“So?” his dad asked with a knowing tone.<br/>
“The teacher said something about the “Natural order” and that alphas, betas and omegas are different. And that alphas are…” Jared’s voice faded into a whisper.<br/>
“Superior? Stronger? Better?” James guessed. </p><p>Jared nodded.<br/>
For the first time he had felt ashamed of being an omega.<br/>
On what grounds did being an Omega made him faster or stronger? Who decided his strength based on him being an Omega? But now he was enraged and in Jared’s opinion, being enraged was much better than being ashamed.<br/>
“Are you angry?” his father asked.</p><p>“Yes this is so unfair.”</p><p>“Good, stay that way and fight for equal right for omegas and betas.”</p><p>“Betas? I’m an omega and I’m stronger than betas.”</p><p>“Do you really thing that your mother is weak?” </p><p>“On a strictly physical level? Yes.”</p><p>“And how often do you use just physical strength?”</p><p>“In a mating fight for example or any fight for that matter.”</p><p>“There are some moves and tactics that can help equalize that disadvantage. And how often do you fight like in a battle unless you are a rowdy?  Don’t you think betas deserve the same rights as omegas?” </p><p>Jared needed the rest of the afternoon to consider what his father had told him. That evening while all of them sat around the dinner table Jared said:<br/>
“Dad you were right. I can’t demand equal rights for omegas and not want that for betas also.” </p><p>“That is good to hear, son.” His mother spoke up: “You must make clear Jared that alphas and betas and omegas are different, to say that they are the same would mean denying a basic and biological truth – but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve the same rights and choices.”</p><p>Jared looked surprised at his mother.</p><p>“Your dad told me what you talked about.” She said with a smile “And it’s not the first time our family has fought for equal rights. Your dad’s father was an omega and left his pack, because he wasn’t allowed to mate with your beta grand mother.<br/>
Your dad and I were pretty boring in that matter alpha and beta, mated, two kids but we share the responsibility for this family.<br/>
If you would decide to get mated right out of high school and raise half a dozen kids with your loving alpha? Fine, do it. But if you decide to go to college and study and become a … a… a lawyer or an architect or pilot or whatever then, you should be allowed to do that as well.<br/>
If you want to get mated to a beta, you should be allowed to do that. If you want to get mated to another omega, you should be allowed to do that too. You should be allowed to choose and live your life the way you want and no pack alpha or high council should decide your life.” </p><p>“Thank you mom! Your support means a lot to me.” Jared said deeply moved by his mother’s passionate speech.</p><p>They were all silent for a moment thinking about what had been said, then Joy spoke up: “Sally told me, if an alpha wants to mate you, you can only agree or call for a mating fight. And that in a mating fight the alpha always wins. And that omegas and betas can’t fight like alphas. And since the alpha always wins, the beta or omega belongs the alpha.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t talk with Sally about this.” His dad scolded Joy.</p><p>“Sally also said that Mr. Murray is a disgrace to the pack, as well as his son.” </p><p>Joy completely ignored Jared’s shocked look as well as her parents. James was the first to find his voice again:</p><p>“Joy Annabel Padalecki you should be ashamed of your self. You know Chad and you know his dad. They have been both only nice to you, so you shouldn’t gossip about them.”</p><p>“But Mr. Murray doesn’t have a mate!”<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“Sally said that…”</p><p>“I think it’s time to start to think for your self Joy. The Murrays are good people, we don’t know what happened to Mr. Murray’s alpha and we shouldn’t judge.”</p><p>“Sally’s parents want to write a petition to the pack alpha to expel the Murrays from the pack.”</p><p>“What?” Jared asked shocked. Chad was his best friend. How, why could anyone want to have them banished from the pack? </p><p>Before they could talk about it further there was a knock at their door.<br/>
His father got up and opened the door.<br/>
“Coach Simpson! What an unexpected surprise.” His dad said.</p><p>“Hello, I’m here on a private matter. Please call me Sid.” </p><p>“Sid, I’m James. Please come in, we just finished dinner. Would you like to have something to drink?” </p><p>“No thank you. As my daughter Sally told your daughter, we are writing a petition to the pack alpha to banish Charles Murray.”</p><p>“Why?” Jared asked.</p><p>“I beg you pardon, but I’m here to talk with the alpha of the house and not his underage omega.”</p><p>“I have no secrets from my family and I would be very interested in your answer: why do you want to banish Charles from the pack?”</p><p>“Isn’t it kind of obvious? He’s bad influence; an omega with a child but no mate. And his son isn’t much better I bet. We are an honourably pack! And people like the Murrays bring dishonour to the pack.”</p><p>“He never…” Jared started.</p><p>“Jared, please not now.” James stopped him “Coach Simpson, I consider Charles Murray a friend and his son is my son’s best friend. So no we will not support your petition quite the opposite. We will all speak for them if it comes to it. Have a good evening.”</p><p>Coach Simpson looked from one to the other; all four Padalecki´s stand shoulder by shoulder a united front, than he turned around and marched out of the house.</p><p>They all breathed out.<br/>
“I have to talk to Chad.” Jared grabbed his jacket.<br/>
“Yes do that and tell Charles we’ll help him however we can.” His dad said.<br/>
“Yes I will. Thank you.”</p><p>Chapter 4:</p><p>It was a cloudy afternoon and Jensen was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team train. Well, actually Jensen only had eyes for the team captain.<br/>
Jensen watched Jared as he instructed his team mates.<br/>
This omega had fascinated him since the pack run. He was too tall, too loud and too headstrong to make a good omega. But still …</p><p>Jensen remembered well the little boy who had walked up to the elder boys to introduce himself. For a short while they had been close. Jensen also remembered the thousand questions Jared had or how he Jensen had shown him his secret hiding place. And then it had ended all with Jared’s admission being an omega. </p><p>“Are you watching me?”<br/>
Jared was suddenly before him. How had he run this fast the distance between the field and the bleachers?<br/>
“Ahm.” Jensen answered eloquently.</p><p>The tall sweaty omega glared at him.<br/>
“Is it because of Mr. Murray? How could you belief my family would support that petition. Coach Simpson was lucky my father didn’t throw him out of our house. Chad is my best friend! I would never support something like that and neither would my dad.” </p><p>“I know.” Jensen agreed to the only point that made any sense to him namely that Chad was Jared’s best friend. For the rest of Jared’s talk – nothing made sense. </p><p>But it seemed that Jensen had said the right thing and that had Jared clam down as looked at Jensen with big pleading puppy dog eyes:<br/>
“Would you talk to your dad? Maybe if you would…”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jensen said since he didn’t know anything, but at Jared’s rather disappointed look he hurried to add:<br/>
“But I could go with you to my father and you could talk to him.”</p><p>“You would do that?” Jared asked hopefully.<br/>
“Yes sure. Why not? Be at my place this evening at 7 p.m.” Jensen invited.</p><p>“Alpha?” Jensen knocked at his father’s study.<br/>
“Come in.” the pack alpha called. “Jensen?” he asked mildly surprised when Jensen and Jared entered.</p><p>“Father you remember Jared Padalecki? He came to ask for your help.”</p><p>“Omega Padalecki, yes I remember you from the pack run. What can I do for you?”<br/>
“Alpha Ackles, I come here on the behalf of my friends the Murrays. Coach Simpson started a petition to have the Murrays expelled from the pack. Please don’t support that.”</p><p>“Why would I support that? The Murrays are members of the pack. They haven’t done anything to be banished.” His father sounded genuinely surprised. </p><p>“Are you sure? Coach Simpson goes from house to house.”</p><p>Jensen saw that his father was irritated that a young omega questioned him and his words, but decided to be indulging and said with a hard glare directed at Jensen:<br/>
“Yes I’m sure. I’ll talk to Coach Simpson.”<br/>
“Thank you alpha, thank you.” </p><p>With a wave of his hand Adam Ackles send him out, Jensen wanted to follow Jared out because Jared’s dimpled smile was doing funny things to Jensen’s insides and you never knew how far his gratefulness went.</p><p>“Jensen a word.” His father called him back.</p><p>“It’s okay. I talk to you tomorrow.” Jared said to Jensen and with another large smile he was gone. </p><p>“Yes alpha.” Jensen said.</p><p>“Take a seat Jensen.” His father seemed very serious so Jensen took a seat across from the alphas desk. </p><p>“I must admit I was surprised to see you with the Padalecki omega. Are you friends now?” </p><p>“We go to the same school and live next to each other.” Jensen said, avoiding the question a little bit. Adam Ackles nodded.</p><p>“Jensen I never told you who to be friends with or who to date. But you sure have realized by now that the Padalecki´s are different. The beta is a doctor, the alpha works in the kitchen. And don’t get me started on this strange omega. They as a family are … art. They are nice people but…<br/>
So far I could only approve your choice of friends and support your all alpha team. Your dates so far were nice, good looking petit betas. Stay that way okay?”</p><p>“Yes alpha.” Jensen answered knowing not only his father was talking but also his pack alpha.</p><p>The next morning in school Jared came to Jensen.<br/>
“Jensen I just wanted to thank you again. I really appreciate your help.”<br/>
“No big deal Jared. I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>For a moment it looked like Jared would walk away, but than he decided to ask:<br/>
“Listen some friends meet tomorrow evening and we go for a wolf run. Maybe you and some of your friends would like to join us.”</p><p>“That would be nice. When and where?” Jensen asked. </p><p>So Jensen, Michael, Tome and Chris met with Jared, Chad, Gen, Stephen and Sandy. Jared, Chad and Stephen were all omegas and Gen and Sandy was of course a beta and they all played in Jared’s football team, which finally decided to name it self “Amarok” after the mystic wolf of the old tales. </p><p>And they were a crazy bunch! Together with Jensen’s alphas friends they became a force to recon with.  </p><p>Chad and Michael would push each other to do the stupidest things, who could drink more milk shakes for example.</p><p>Jensen told his father he wanted to keep an eye on them, watching them and his father was satisfied with that information and considered it a good idea. From then that on they hung out more often</p><p> “We have a game tomorrow. Will you come?” Jared asked Jensen as they went home together.</p><p>“We have training tomorrow, when does the game start?” Jensen answered.<br/>
“At 5 p.m. Coach Simpson mostly comes later.”</p><p>They avoided talking about Coach Simpson, because to Jensen he was a hero above any kind of critics and to Jared (to put it mildly) he was a jerk barley showing up to their games. </p><p>Jensen hadn’t seen it, but he was sure the younger omega was over exaggerating.<br/>
“Where is the game?”<br/>
“Here we have our 2nd home game.”<br/>
“There aren’t any signs or banners in school.” Jensen remarked wondering.<br/>
“There never are.” Jared answered, sounding a little bit frustrated “but it’s our first season, we don’t have many fans like your team.”<br/>
“Well, when it’s a home game I’ll come and I’m sure the others will also come.”</p><p>It was 4:45 p.m. and Coach Simpson just ordered them to repeat the last move they were training when Jensen’s sight fell on the clock.<br/>
“Coach! It’s 4:45!”<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“The football game starts in fifteen minutes don’t you…” Jensen stopped himself and continued “We wanted to see the Amaroks.”<br/>
The coach took a moment to consider and check his watch again.<br/>
“Okay.” He said than slowly “We’re finished here for today. Clean up here and put the balls away. I see you at the football field.”</p><p>Jensen didn’t know what he expected to see at the football field, but the first thing he saw was that there were almost nobody there, supporting the Amaroks.<br/>
The other team on the other hand filled most bleachers and their cheerleaders did a great job heating up the atmosphere.<br/>
“Wow that is mean.” Chris commented pointing at a banner.<br/>
“Bitches don’t play, they roll”</p><p>Jared and his team mates were already at the field but mostly ignored the calls from the bleachers. Only Sandy seemed really upset. </p><p>If Jensen thought the atmosphere was rough before the game, it was nothing like after the game finally started. </p><p>Jared and his mates were attacked no matter if they had the ball or not. Jared tried to talk to the referee, but it didn’t seem to help.<br/>
“This is brutal.” Michael commented “why doesn’t Coach Simpson object?”<br/>
“Because he isn’t here.” Tom said.<br/>
It was true even after the game had started; there was no coach in sight. It was already more than twenty minutes into the game when he finally showed up. </p><p>“They are pretty good.” Chris said when Stephen threw the ball to Jared and Jared caught it before he was tackled brutally by the defence.<br/>
“Yes they are.” Jensen watched as Chad passed the ball to Jared and Jared ran across the field! Touch down!<br/>
They had won 14 to 6 but the captain from the other team didn’t shake hands with Jared, no he spit in front of Jared before he left the field.</p><p>Jensen, Chris, Tom and Michael met Jared and the others at the burger place. Chad had an ice pack on his left eye, Gen and Sandy looked still rumbled and Jared was cooling his right shoulder.<br/>
“Did you lose a war?” Michael asked sliding into the booth next to Chad.<br/>
“No we won. You should see the others!” Jared said his voice proud.<br/>
His longer hair was still wet from the shower and he looked invincible and strong despite the ice pack. Like a young warrior. </p><p>The thought of a sweating and fighting Jared did strange things to Jensen.<br/>
And Jensen realised how wrong that was. Jared was an omega, he shouldn’t fight and get hurt, he should… maybe he could convince them all to…</p><p>“Is it always that brutal?” Jensen asked his voice tight.<br/>
“Well it’s called football.” Stephen answered.<br/>
“Can’t you do something different?” Jensen asked again.<br/>
“Why should we?” Chad laughed; they didn’t take Jensen’s concerns serious.<br/>
“Chad got a blue eye, Jared hurt his shoulder. You wanted to prove to Coach Simpson that you can play football, good you proved it. You can stop now.” Jensen insisted.<br/>
The table was suddenly very silent, the laughter had stopped, and then Jared said serious:<br/>
“Jensen we didn’t start the football team to proof anything to Coach Simpson.<br/>
I believe we all like playing and if we get a little bit roughed up, so what?”</p><p>The truth was Jensen didn’t want to see Jared get hurt, but he couldn’t say that so he settled for:<br/>
“Omegas and betas should do sports like cheerleading or tennis.”</p><p>For a moment Jared looked at Jensen like he wanted to fight and argue his case or like Jensen had lost his mind. Than he laughed:<br/>
“Sorry Jensen not happening.”</p><p>Chapter 5<br/>
Jared had been anxious to go to high school.<br/>
It had been a real downer not being able to join the basket ball team. But then Jared had founded the football team and now he and his friends hung out with Prince Jensen and his gang. </p><p>Not that he called Jensen that or well, not when he was around.<br/>
When it was just him and Chad:<br/>
“I can’t belief we are friends with Prince Jensen! Way back in elementary school I used to hide from them.”<br/>
“Well we all get older. I guess they learned to be nice to others.” Jared nodded.</p><p>They were in Jared’s room finishing their home work.<br/>
“You mean betas and omegas.”<br/>
“Yes I mean Jensen really helped you. He let me talk to his dad.”<br/>
“I still can hardly belief that you went to the pack alpha for my father and me. Thanks buddy.”<br/>
“I would do it again.”<br/>
“I know. Thanks.  -  So you and Sandy?”<br/>
“Well I asked her out and she said yes.” Jared ginned back.<br/>
“What about you and Michael?”<br/>
“Too early to say something.” Chad deflected.<br/>
“I’m done with math. Stephen asked if we want to meet later with Jensen and the others.” Jared said holding up his cell phone.<br/>
“Yes sure. I’m still not sure if Stephen is pinning for Jensen or if he is sparring with him.” Chad said.<br/>
“I know what you mean.” Jared agreed.<br/>
“Rock running?” Chad asked.<br/>
“Yes in an hour at our usual meeting point at the edge of the forest.”</p><p>An hour later Jared and Chad trotted in their wolf form to meet with the others.<br/>
After the pack run you saw more and more wolves in the streets again. Changing before others was still not done but it looked okay to walk around as your wolf. And somehow since one of their first meetings as wolves, it had become their thing.</p><p>In that spirit Jared and his friends had invented (or maybe rediscovered) a wolf game. In the forest was a large rock, naked stone without any kind of vegetation on it. They would run up that rock as fast as they could and who ever made it up there first was the winner.</p><p>At the first time, to the alphas biggest surprise, (but not Jared’s), Gen had won. The small wolf was fast as lightning. Since then, they use to challenge each other to find out who was the fastest apart from Gen. </p><p>As Chad had predicted Stephen challenged Jensen for the first race. Jared sat next to Sandy as they watched the two wolves run and climbed up the rock. </p><p>Jared would like to run too and challenge Stephen or better Jensen, but Sandy had told him, she found the rock running rather boring. So Jared sat with Sandy in the sun and watched the others run.<br/>
“What would you like to do on our date?” He asked her.<br/>
“There is this 2nd part of this musical I would like to see. You know it plays in Italy, no Greece, with these nice old songs.”<br/>
Jared had absolutely no interest in watching this movie, but had no idea how to tell that Sandy.<br/>
“Sure why not.”</p><p>On his way home he tried to ask Jensen how he should handle his date.<br/>
“You have a date?” Jensen sounded … angry?<br/>
“Yes with Sandy.”<br/>
“I see, you asked a beta.” Now Jensen sounded … dismissive?<br/>
“Yes what does it matter?” Jared asked.<br/>
“Well an omega asking a beta out, is like going to a dance with your sister. For a date you need an alpha to make it count.” Jensen informed Jared.<br/>
“That’s bullshit. If I ask Sandy or you on a date it doesn’t matter. It would still be a date. Your sex doesn’t decide whether it’s a date or not. It only matters on what you do and how you connect with the person.” Jared disagreed.<br/>
“And what would that be?” Jensen taunted.<br/>
“Going to a movie, holding hands, kissing, sharing ice cream; things like that.”<br/>
“You shouldn’t ask betas out for dates, especially not Sandy.” Jensen said.<br/>
“Why not?” Jared asked<br/>
“First, a team mate of mine, Jason Mans, is pinning for her. And second, betas and especially omegas are better off with an alpha.”<br/>
“Again: bull shit! But I tell you what: we go on a date and than I can see who is right.” Jared said half jokingly.<br/>
“Jared you just got yourself a real date with an alpha.” Jensen answered seriously. And Jared was left to wonder how he managed to end up with two dates with two friends. </p><p>The next Friday Jared and Sandy went on their date. They watched “Mama Mia: Here we go again” eating pop corn and afterwards they went for some ice cream. It was okay as far as dates went, Jared guessed, but to him, it was terribly boring. </p><p>The movie didn’t make any sense, the music sounded old fashioned and unlike Sandy he couldn’t sing along. The salted popcorn was out, so they had to get sweet popcorn and together with the ice cream, after the movie, it gave Jared a sugar rush.</p><p>That alone could be funny, they could have laughed it off and talk about something else. But apart from the football team, they hadn’t really much in common or much to talk about. So a lot of awkward and boring silence was between them and Jared was grateful when the evening was over. Thank god Sandy felt the same and they both decided to leave it by one date.</p><p>With a little anticipation Jared went on his “date” with Jensen the following week. Since they lived next to each other Jensen picked him up on time. Jensen opened the car door for him and bought some nachos and cheese for the movie. Jensen also picked the movie, this time it was a comedy. Jared desperately tried to figure out how he felt about that, especially after Jensen tried to hold hands with him. After the movie they went to the Burger Place for some burgers and fries.<br/>
“So Jensen, what are your plans?” he asked while chewing on a fry.<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Next year is your last year at the high school. What happens next?”<br/>
“I want to go to college and study. So when I take over the pack I want to know how to do it right.<br/>
I mean, my father shows and explains me a lot…”<br/>
“…but you want to learn new ways?” Jared skipped in.<br/>
“New ways? No I just want to learn to do it right.” Jensen said irritated.<br/>
“I also want to go to college.” Jared admitted.<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“I want to be a pilot and see the world.”<br/>
“You what?” Jensen laughed “A pilot? An omega can’t be a pilot.”<br/>
Jensen was laughing at Jared’s plans.</p><p>“You know what Jensen? Fuck you! I had a nice evening but I would never consider you for being my boyfriend, you chauvinistic asshole!” Jared hissed at Jensen but obviously loud enough to be heard by the table next to them, who turned and looked at them.<br/>
“Don’t bother I walk home.”<br/>
With that Jared paid for his burger and coke and left the Burger Place. He didn’t hear or cared for the laughter from the table next to them. </p><p>The next day Jared was still furious with Jensen.<br/>
Why couldn’t Jensen see him as a strong person?<br/>
“We have an invitation for a mating fight.” His dad said during family dinner to his mom, interrupting his thoughts about Jensen and their miserable date.<br/>
“Cool! Can I come?” Joy spoke up.<br/>
“No but you can stay with a friend over night. Who’s going to be mated?” His mother answered.<br/>
“Alpha Derek Hale and Scott McCall.”<br/>
“Scott? He’s only a couple of years older than I am.” Jared said surprised “I didn’t know he wanted to mate. He’s in my football team.” He continued.<br/>
His mom and dad exchanged a look:<br/>
“Well I guess Derek wants to get mated but Scott might have other plans.” His dad said.<br/>
“He told me last week he had a scholarship for Princeton.” Jared informed his parents. Scott had been a role model for Jared. He was four and a half year older than Jared. His slender and strong frame made him a very good running back. But most of all his success in school was what made Jared trying to follow his steps.</p><p>“How long have the two been dating?” his father asked.<br/>
“I think two or three years. They started shortly after Scott turned 16.” His mother said; yes leave it to her to know everything about the pack. Well it sure helped that she was one of the two doctors in the clinic.<br/>
“Does Scott want to get mated? He never said anything” Jared wanted to know.<br/>
“I don’t know.” His mother admitted “I think he would like to mate with Derek after he finished college.”</p><p>Jared thought about it: why would an alpha challenge an omega for a mating fight when he knew the omega was unwilling? What kind of mating would that be?<br/>
Just the idea of Jensen (or any other alpha) trying to claim Jared against his will upset Jared and made him angry. </p><p>“Does he have a chance against his alpha?” Joy asked.<br/>
“Good question.” His father answered “good question.”</p><p> </p><p>Since the mid 50´s mating fights took place at the gym in the high school.<br/>
The older ones said that Jensen’s grandfather had the first indoor mating fight with his omega due to the fact that there was a blizzard raging outside. It was the first mating fight Jared was allowed to attend. To his right were all the alphas sitting and to the left all betas and omegas. He saw Chad, Stephen and Charles, Chad’s father and asked his mother:<br/>
“Is it okay when I sit with Chad and his dad?” he asked his mother.<br/>
His mom didn’t seem too fond of this idea, but since she was the best mom in the world she still said: “Sure go ahead. I’ll sit over there.” She pointed to her friends from the clinic.</p><p>Jared made his way over to the small group of omegas. For Stephen and Chad, this was also the first time to witness a mating fight. </p><p>Right in front of them was Scott and his family. On the other side was Derek Hale with his friends; just looking at the two of them and the whole fight seemed unfair and set up.<br/>
Scott was a good looking boy.<br/>
Derek was a man with the strength and the ability to win fights. </p><p>“That doesn’t seem to be fair.” Jared voiced what he expected everybody to see and know. “How can a fight between a young and slender 18 year old and a trained and fit 30 year old be anything but in favour for the alpha? It’s only because Derek doesn’t want Scott to go to college.”</p><p>Jared had given the whole mating fight some thoughts and now he found it just unfair.<br/>
“Shh! Sit down!” Charles Murray took Jared’s hand and pulled him to the empty seat next to him. “This is old pack law, a judgement by the gods. They will grant the victory to the one they seem worthy.” His voice was muted and dripping with sarcasm.<br/>
“That’s bull shit.” Jared insisted “Derek is only afraid Scott could meet someone new. That’s why he insisted on a fight now and doesn’t want to wait.”<br/>
Before Charles could say another word the pack alpha went to the microphone:<br/>
“We are all here to bear witness to the fight between omega Scott and alpha Derek. May the gods be witness.”</p><p>In the middle of the gym was a raised round platform and both Scott and Derek stepped on it.<br/>
“I remind you, you’re allowed to fight in both forms, everything goes except weapons and if you leave the platform you loose. And now start.” </p><p>Derek and Scott looked at each other.<br/>
“Why doesn’t he attack?” Stephen asked.<br/>
“The alpha gives the omega the last chance to give up and accept him. He could step just off the platform.”<br/>
“Then he looses.” Stephen realized.<br/>
“He looses anyway.” Jared whispered.</p><p>In this moment Scott attacked.<br/>
He was fast but his slender frame was no match to Derek’s muscled body.<br/>
He managed to hit Derek with one, two punches but they only seemed to anger the alpha. </p><p>The moment the alpha decided to fight back, was the moment the omega lost. Soon the young omega was bleeding and in less than a couple of minutes the whole fight was over. Scott was on his back, his hands were pinned above his head and Derek sat astride on his chest.<br/>
“Give up!” the alpha demanded loud so everybody could hear him.<br/>
Scott continued to struggle not accepting what was going to happen.<br/>
“Please stop struggling.” Charles whispered with tears in his eyes, but Scott continued to fight against the hold Derek had over him. With a move almost too fast to see Derek flipped Scott over on his stomach and ripped his shirt off.<br/>
Around them some omegas and betas started to murmur “no, no, no.”<br/>
While the alphas had started calling: “Claim! Claim! Claim!”<br/>
“What is happening?” Chad asked his clearly distressed dad.<br/>
“He is threatening Scott with a public claiming.”<br/>
“What?!” Chad, Stephen and Jared called out together.<br/>
“I thought… I thought… they were forbidden.” Jared stuttered shocked.</p><p>Jared looked around his – this - civilized pack. The alphas were behaving like cavemen. He looked at his dad but he and some other alphas were as disgusted at this barbaric behaviour as were the betas and omegas.<br/>
Why didn’t the pack alpha stepped in?<br/>
Before this could get any further Scott bared his neck and Derek bit down hard.<br/>
The claiming bite was a deserving punishment for a stubborn minded omega. </p><p>But the mob was too far gone. At the pack alphas command all alphas changed form except for Derek. He got up and held Scott by his arms and his back pressed to his chest. It looked like he was presenting his trophy to the other alphas. Then all the alpha wolves followed the pack alpha outside for a wild run. Their howling could be heard for miles and hours as their wild chase continued thru the night.  </p><p> </p><p>Jared spent the night with his friends, doors locked. Charles had promised his mother to keep Jared and his friends close and safe.<br/>
“I never want that happening to me.” Jared said while he, Stephen, Chad and Charles were drinking some hot chocolate. It had been a choice between some hard liquor and hot chocolate and somehow Charles Murray seemed unwilling to give underage boy hard alcohol. </p><p>“Sometimes you don’t have a choice.” Charles answered. “Do you think Scott wanted that?”<br/>
“No.” all three answered.<br/>
“You should consider yourself lucky. Nowadays, as omegas you can leave the pack. You don’t have to follow or stay with your alpha.”<br/>
“Is that what happened to you dad?” Chad asked looking at his dad.<br/>
“Oh what the heck! You have to hear it one day and today you might be more inclined to listen to an old omega. Maybe you young omegas can learn from my faults.” Charles said.<br/>
“I was 17 and lived with my grandma in Phoenix, Arizona. One day there was this huge convention of alphas and there I met this Alpha!<br/>
He was young good looking and strong and I fell head over heel for him.”<br/>
Charles looked at the three young omegas with sad eyes.<br/>
“I was barley older than you are and so naïve. I believed every word he said: that he would come back and that we’d get mated and that we would be happy together. So I allowed him to claim me, he left the next day and I never heard from him again. A couple of weeks later I realized I was pregnant, but I waited, he had said he would come for me. My grandma allowed me to stay till I had to give birth to this miracle.” He patted Chad’s hand.<br/>
“After I returned from the hospital my grandma was gone and had left no address, so I decided to go to my alpha. I mean I had no reason to think that we couldn’t get our happy ending. As I said I was young and naïve.”<br/>
Jared had an idea what had happened than.<br/>
“So I went to Greylock Pack and looked for my alpha. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was not only mated but had also a young pup, just two years old. I wanted to leave but he didn’t allow it. Of course we couldn’t get mated but he pursued the pack alpha to allow me to stay. So I stayed with little Chad as the disgrace of the pack, the living reminder of all the things a young beta or omega shouldn’t do.”<br/>
“And who was the alpha?” Chad asked.<br/>
“I can’t tell you, one day I will, but not today.”<br/>
With a kiss to Chad’s forehead Charles got up:<br/>
“I go to bed. Good night boys.”<br/>
“Good night sir.”<br/>
“Did you knew any of that?” Stephen asked as soon as Charles had closed the door.<br/>
“No. Of course I asked over the years but it was obvious that it made him sad so I stopped asking. We haven’t talk about it for years.”</p><p>Jared felt bad for Mr. Murray but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. The only thing he could be certain was, that his father couldn’t be the alpha in that story. </p><p> </p><p>After the alpha run and the mating fight it took a couple of days for all alphas to cool down again. His dad was okay, but even he looked guilty or better ashamed at their mother as if asking for her forgiveness or understanding.</p><p>The alphas in high school were worse and the friendship between Jensen’s group and Jared’s friends was tested to the limit. The main problem was that the young alphas didn’t see anything wrong with what had happened. They couldn’t understand why Jared and his friends were upset about what had happened and commented on it with: “Typical omega/beta.” Or “Sore looser.” Which made Jared even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jared.”<br/>
“Hi Gen.”<br/>
“Would you would like to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?” Gen looked shyly up to Jared. Jared had wanted to skip that dance since he didn’t know who to ask and till now nobody had asked him. But going there with Gen could be fun. Stephen had asked Tom, Chad would go with Michael and as far as Jared knew Danneel had asked Jensen.  So a lot of their friends would be there.<br/>
“Sure. It’s my pleasure.” He assured Gen with a smile. </p><p>The Sadie Hawkins dance was a blast. It helped to mend the still strained relationship with Jensen and the other alphas. Even if Jensen obviously didn’t like to see Jared and Gen together; Jared and Gen had fun together. They had been close friends before but from now on till the next four years, Gen became his girlfriend.   </p><p>Chapter 6:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen had a déjà vu. He remembered how he had seen Jared and his friends arrived at the high school all these years ago. And now they were here at College. </p><p>It was the first day of the new semester at Boston College and he watched, together with the other members of Pi Kappa, the freshmen arriving on campus. And there, just arriving with an old golden Suzuki Samurai was Jared Padalecki.<br/>
He wasn’t alone; as usual Chad and Stephen were there too.<br/>
Jensen knew Jared and Gen had broken up just before Jared left for College. He wasn’t sure who had ended it, Jared or Gen. Some (Tom and Michael) had said they both decided to break up since Jared was going to College and Gen would start working at her mother hair studio. Others (Chris) had said Jared had dumped her, since she cheated on him with some alpha dude.<br/>
However Jensen was here to pick Jared up. And it wasn’t like he had asked his friends to check on Jared.<br/>
No, he wasn’t stalking the young omega. They were friends so, it was just natural to have been kept informed about their life, right? </p><p>Jared, Chad and Stephen were unpacking the car, and Jensen, Chris, Tom and Michael got up to greet and help their friends.<br/>
“I still don’t understand why you three decided to move into a dom instead of moving in with us.” Michael said hugging Chad.<br/>
Chad, Jared and Stephen shared an amused look:<br/>
“Sure our parents would be delighted, if three unmated young omegas moved in with the notorious alpha house of Pie Kappa. They might be supporting, even liberal, but sure as hell they wouldn’t be okay with letting us move in with you.” Jared replied.<br/>
“I think it might be cool to live without any alpha or parent to tell you what to do.<br/>
I’m finally free!!” Stephen called across the lawn.<br/>
Several people stopped and looked funny at them<br/>
“What a way to make a first impression.” Jared laughed.</p><p>The room the three of them shared was pretty spacious as far as dom rooms went, it even had its own bath room.<br/>
For Jensen and his friend, it was a question of honour to show their friends around and introduce them to the teachers and their friends. </p><p>Jensen could admit, at least in the middle of the night and to himself, he was happy that Gen was finally out of the picture. The almost two years he had to watch them together had been hard for Jensen. Thankfully than he had left for college, but he had kept himself in loop with the development between Jared and Gen. Always hoping Jared would realize that as an alpha – he – would be better than the petite and delicate beta. But no, they had even been prom King and Queen. </p><p>Now, Jensen might have a chance with Jared. True, he remembered their date; he understood now that Jared wanted to study a little bit. Jared wasn’t stupid. Jensen´s plan was to make Jared see they were good together. Then in two years, they would go back together and get mated. </p><p>Jared would then have two years of college life, which should be enough. Yes, it was a good plan. Jensen had a lot of time to think about it. He had used his first two years at college to party with no end and bed as many beta and omegas as possible. His father had shown compassion: a young red blooded alpha needed to run wild. He had only complained when his grades had dropped. So he had kept his studies up to date and was now on top of his classes. </p><p>And now his Jared was finally single again, waiting to be picked by Jensen.<br/>
“We would like to invite you tonight.” Jensen told Jared (and Chad and Stephen). “There is this nice pub just off campus and later on a party at Tesla Hall.” Michael added wrapping an arm around Chad and Stephen<br/>
“Than let’s go.” Jared said he looked around the room they had put almost everything away. Now it was party time.</p><p>It was a fun evening. The friends catching up on each other:<br/>
“Our summer trip to Europe was fantastic.” Chad told the alphas.<br/>
“We saw so much: Paris, London, Berlin, and Rome. And over there it’s no problem at all to travel alone as an omega. We always think we have the most freedom compared to other countries, but no. Actually what they have is freedom and peacefulness that I wish we had it here too.” Chad raved about their trip.<br/>
“Why didn’t you stay there, if you liked it that much?” Jensen couldn’t help feeling a little hurt. His father worked around the clock for his pack, but all that the omegas and betas did was demanding more.<br/>
“This is my home I would never want to move away.” Chad defended himself. “Sorry” he added bearing his neck a bit.<br/>
“It’s okay.” Jensen accepted easily.<br/>
When he looked up he saw Jared watching him like a hawk, he smiled at the young omega and after a moment of hesitation Jared smiled back.<br/>
Jensen counted this evening as a win.</p><p>Wooing Jared was harder than Jensen had anticipated. He seemed immune against Jensen’s alpha charm. Even worse, Jared had become a young, strong and extremely good looking man. With his height, his long chestnut coloured hair and his fox tilted eyes, which seemed able to change the colour depending on Jared’s mood, he stood out even more on a campus as large as Boston College. He seemed to attract the attention of betas and alphas alike. But with Jensen’s relentless perusing, Jared finally agreed to go on a date with Jensen. </p><p>They were sitting in a nice little Italian restaurant. Jensen was so proud that he had managed to get Jared to go on a date with him but there was one thing he wanted to know.<br/>
“Why did you say so often “no” to my invitation?”<br/>
Jared looked at him with his serious eyes, considering his answer:<br/>
“You don’t want to be together with me.”<br/>
Jensen wanted to object but Jared continued: “You wand to go out with me? Have some fun? Okay, I’m in college now is the right time. But I can’t consider you for anything longer than our college time.”<br/>
“And why is that?” Jensen asked really curious. Was Jared telling him to back off or not?<br/>
“We have an absolute contrary opinion on how a mating works.” Jared stated as a matter of fact.<br/>
“Well first of all, I’m not talking about mating, I’m just 20 and I want to live and second, damn right! The college is the time and the place to have fun!”<br/>
After their dinner Jensen walked Jared back to his dorm. Before Jared said his good night Jensen asked:<br/>
“Can I kiss you?”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because.”<br/>
“Okay.” They whispered breathlessly against each others lips. Jensen pressed slowly his lips against Jareds. This was their first kiss he wanted to make it memorable. He had the feeling that Jared held back but that was okay, he didn’t pull away. Before Jared would end the kiss Jensen pulled away and looked in Jared’s eyes, they were a bright blue.<br/>
“Good night Jared.” He said, kissed Jared´s right hand before watching Jared blush and leave with a slightly breathless “Good night Jensen.” </p><p>From then on Jensen’s dreams were coming true. He would meet with Jared after his classes or they would study together in the library or they would go to the movie or they would hang out with their friend. They did plenty of things together and spent most of their time with each other, it was like they were glued to each other. </p><p>For Jensen it was the best time of his life.</p><p>And as always when everything seems perfect, something goes wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It was Monday evening when his cell phone ringed.<br/>
“Hello?” he asked.<br/>
“Jensen? This is your mother calling.”<br/>
“Mother what happened? Is everything okay?” Jensen asked concerned.<br/>
“No. Yes. Your father was called to witness a challenge between Twin Pine Pack and our neighbours the Green River Pack.”<br/>
“Twin Pine? You mean Heyerdahl?” Jensen wanted to know.<br/>
“Yes the are a really, really traditional pack like ultra orthodox and I don’t know how much you know about pack politics, but there are movements to integrate the smaller packs, like ours in a state wide pack. One state, one pack under one law. So far your father managed to avoid a hard confrontation and remain independent. That was why they wanted him as a witness.” His mother explained.<br/>
“But Heyerdahl wants to unite the pack?” Jensen asked confused.<br/>
“What? No! I think Heyerdahl would like to remain just as they are but if they have to join in one pack, he wants this pack to be absolutely traditional.”<br/>
“Okay so he challenged Green River.”<br/>
“Yes they fought yesterday and before you ask Heyerdahl was successful. But worse, in the night after the fight your father had an heard attack and due to his condition he’s afraid Heyerdahl would challenge him too if he knew.<br/>
We have Heyerdahl in our guest house and you know how hard it is to keep something like this a secret.”<br/>
“Yes I know. What do you need me to do?”<br/>
“Heyerdahl is an orthodox. He wants to be taken back to his pack and have his victory announced. I can’t do this since I’m just a beta. But you could go with him without raising suspicion.” His mother said.<br/>
“I’ll go.” Jensen offered.<br/>
“I hoped you would say that. Please come home so your father can send you there. It is important to show strength, now more than ever.”</p><p>Jensen told Tom, Chris and Michael about the fight but not his father’s condition and he told them that he needed to go to the Twin Pine Pack.<br/>
He told Jared he needed to go home but not why.<br/>
And he told everyone not to talk about it. </p><p>The trip home was fast and Jensen was by his fathers’ side in less than 12 hours.<br/>
“Jensen, good to see you.” Adam Ackles said.<br/>
“Father how can I help?” Jensen asked. He was surprised how old his father looked.<br/>
“I want you to go to Twin Pine pack and announce Heyerdahl’s victory. And than come back! Right away! Don’t talk there; don’t say anything. They are easy to be offended. You understand?”<br/>
“Yes sir.”<br/>
His father looked sick and weak and Jensen realised with shock that if he would challenge his father now he would easily win. </p><p>“Jensen, a word please.”<br/>
Jensen had left his fathers room when Dr. Monroe stepped in his way.<br/>
“Dr. what can I do for you?”<br/>
“You need to tell the alpha to take it slow. His heart is seriously damaged and he needs to watch out.”<br/>
“Does my father know?”<br/>
“Yes I told the alpha and your mother.”<br/>
“We have to keep this between us.” Jensen insisted.<br/>
“Yes Alpha.”<br/>
The return of the other older alpha surprised Jensen and with a strange feeling he realised the doctor was referring to his future pack alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen talked to his mother, then he went to the guest house where Heyerdahl stayed. He didn’t know what he had expected, but for sure not this nearly seventy year old but still strong man. His wounds had been cared for but were still obvious.<br/>
“Alpha Heyerdahl, my name is Jensen Ackles. My father told me to take you back to Twin Pine Pack on his behalf and announce your victory.”<br/>
“The young alpha! I heard you’re too pretty to be an alpha and really they were right.”<br/>
Lusting eyes travelled Jensen’s body up and down and Jensen had to suppress a shudder.<br/>
“I understand as the victorious alpha you’re under the protection of the pack law, but if you say or do something like this again I’ll…”<br/>
“My apologies young wolf.” The old alpha interrupted and bowed his head. Somehow Jensen felt like he was mocking him, but he accepted his apology with a short nod.</p><p>Jensen didn’t know what exactly did he expect from the Twin Pine Pack. True it was the first time he visited an orthodox pack but somehow he had expected the pack to be similar to his pack.<br/>
Only it wasn’t.<br/>
He saw almost no betas or omegas on the streets. As he was told by Heyerdahl they were kept locked away for their own good, since they had eagerness that they couldn’t control.</p><p>“Welcome to my home young alpha. This is my son Christopher. He’ll be my heir when I die.”<br/>
“Christopher, a pleasure to meet you.” Jensen held out his hand with. His son looked like the younger self of his father, with the same cold eyes. They shook hands.<br/>
“You must be really proud of your alpha.” Jensen said.<br/>
“Yes, I’m. For a moment I thought you were…”<br/>
“Christopher!”<br/>
They were all silent for a moment and Jensen thought desperately about something to say.<br/>
“Where is your mate? I would like to express my congratulation.”<br/>
A growling escaped both Heyerdahl’s.<br/>
“We don’t parade our mates around. If you stay for dinner you might see my mates, but I must ask you that you don’t speak to them. They are simple creatures and would be very irritated if a strange alpha spoke to them.”<br/>
“Mates? More than one?” Jensen asked intrigued.<br/>
Both Heyerdahl’s laughed at his stunned face.<br/>
“Yes mates. I have four mates: two betas and two omegas. Are you planning on having a family young Alpha Ackles?”<br/>
“Ahm yes I’m planning to mate one day.”<br/>
“What do you prefer young alpha? Betas or omegas?” Heyerdahl asked. Jensen and both Heyerdahls were in his spacious living room sipping the coffee a shy beta had served.<br/>
“My boyfriend is an omega. We are together at the college.”<br/>
“I see. You know if you want pups and a family it is better for the alpha to keep their omegas and betas away from schools and books. They get strange ideas otherwise.<br/>
Our omegas and betas only need to got to school for four years, then they learn at home how to provide for their future alpha.”<br/>
“I see.” Jensen said<br/>
“Be careful, if they get higher education they tend to get their own ideas and have fewer kids.” Christopher advised.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner was a strange affaire. Jensen wasn’t use to ignore omegas or betas as he was expected to do here.  One of Heyerdahl’s omegas was a beautiful young man around Jared’s age with black hair and blue eyes. He was half naked and wore only a pair of loose fitting pants you could almost se thru. Matt, as he was referred to by Heyerdahl kneeled by the chair beside him, while an older attractive woman served them food. </p><p>No omega or betas was allowed at the table. It was just Heyerdahl, his son, eight high ranking member of Heyerdahl’s pack and Jensen. Jensen had at the beginning of the dinner announced Heyerdahl’s victory over Green River Pack and congratulated them to such a strong leader. </p><p>“Are you planning to bring the Green River Pack back to the more … traditional ways?” Jensen couldn’t help to ask. He tried to ignore one of the most handsome omegas he had ever seen kneeling half naked between him and Heyerdahl.<br/>
“Yes sure. This is the way our forefathers lived, the natural order. For example Wilma the beta who made our dinner is a fantastic cook and housewife and very fertile but ugly and not very pleasing for the eyes, so I claimed her for the work and claimed Samantha to show off. I lay with Wilma only to make kids. But Samantha? Oh boy I fucked her almost every day. Wilma gave birth to seven kids, but Samantha lost the pup she was pregnant with, so I stopped breeding her. She could help Wilma with the kids right?” Heyerdahl seemed to wait for Jensen’s response so he nodded and Heyerdahl continued:<br/>
“I got my first omega as a present twenty years ago and I claimed Matt here last year when he turned 17 and was finally legal. I hate, that they made us wait till they turn 17. I remember my grandfather telling me, they claimed them the day they presented.” </p><p>Jensen swallowed, his head hurt, this was so different from the way he was raised and the omega kneeling looked okay with their life. Who was judging Heyerdahl’s way of living? </p><p>Chapter 7:<br/>
“I still don’t get why of all the alphas on campus, you choose to go out with Jensen!” Chad complained for what felt the 100th time about Jared’s dating choice.<br/>
“Well he’s sexy as hell, good looking, knows everybody on campus, not to mention smart and fun to hand out with.” Jared explained – again.<br/>
“So he’s what? A distraction from Gen?”<br/>
“No, but as I said he’s fun to be around. I’m not planning our mating!”<br/>
“Jared usually you’re not the type of person who does casual.” Chad reminded.<br/>
“Well I’m trying unusual. And weren’t you telling me over and over again that I should date hot alphas and betas? That I should try something new?”<br/>
“Yes, but Jensen isn’t really new, right? Didn’t you guys go on a date back home?”<br/>
“Yes and that was years ago. I told Jensen that I’m looking for fun and as far as I’ve heard he is the right alpha to have some fun with. I would never seriously consider Jensen for a mate. I mean yes he’s nice and fun but our views on a mating are quite contrary. But there is no reason why I shouldn’t have some fun with him okay?”<br/>
“Okay if you say so.” Chad said raising his arms in surrender.<br/>
When Jared thought about his future mate he wasn’t sure he imagined himself with a beta or an alpha, he was sure that was secondary for him. It was more important that they were equal partners and shared their live and duties and as far as he knew Jensen wanted a more traditional relationship where the alpha was the dominant and the other had to follow. Sure as hell Jared wasn’t submissive and maybe Jensen could learn to appreciate a partner that was competent and secure and could stand up for themselves. </p><p>The door burst open and Stephen stormed in.<br/>
“Turn the TV on. We got to see that.” Stephen stormed to the TV and turned it on. The news was running and the guy from channel eight said:<br/>
“We now go back to Green River Pack and our reporter Lars Klein.<br/>
Lars, what can you tell us?”<br/>
“We were told that the alpha from Green River Pack lost against alpha Heyerdahl of the Twin Pine Pack. That alone wouldn’t be much to report about, but Twin Pine Pack is a very traditional pack and today the alpha Heyerdahl arrived here with his son to announce drastic changes for the people living in Green River Pack.<br/>
Usually when a pack alpha looses to another pack alpha, the inferior alpha will apologise and maybe pay a fee. But this time alpha Heyerdahl has insisted on ancient pack law and took over the other pack. Actually there is no Green River Pack anymore. It’s only Twin Pine Pack.”<br/>
“How is this going to affect the living of the pack members?”<br/>
“Quite dramatically if you’re a beta or omega.<br/>
As a beta or omega you’re forbidden to live alone, work or go to school over 6th grade. I spoke to some omegas and betas that were affected by those new rules and they are considering to move away form their pack.”<br/>
“Thank you Lars.<br/>
The High Council hasn’t said anything about this development and as usual they don’t interfere with Alpha fights.”<br/>
Stephen turned the TV off.<br/>
“How can the High Council remain silent?” Stephen called out.<br/>
“Because they haven’t been bothered about those orthodox packs before. They aren’t seen as suppressive and abusive packs, they are ´traditional´. And as the news man said they don’t interfere with Alpha fights.” Jared said and air quoted “traditional”.<br/>
“Do you know who was an appointed witness? Adam Ackles!” Stephen said.<br/>
“What?” Jared and Chad asked in surprise together.</p><p>Jensen had gone to see his family five days ago and he expected him back every day now. He had sent Jensen a couple of messages and Jensen had answered but  it had been along the lines of “R U okay?” and “How is your family?” and Jensen answers had been short as well. “Okay.” “Good.”</p><p>“I didn’t know this.” Jared said, “I’ll ask him when he comes back.”<br/>
“They are asking help for the refugees. Frank and Alex from our English class are from Green River. They have to go back or ask for asylum here or in another pack, that would allow them to continue their studies.” Stephen informed his shocked friends.<br/>
“This is crazy! I can’t believe this is happening.” Chad said sitting down.<br/>
“Have you seen how old that alpha is? Close to 70!” Stephen said. The three friends looked at each other.<br/>
“We must do something.” Jared said.<br/>
“Yes but what do have in mind?” Stephen asked.<br/>
“We could start with helping Frank and Alex and continue from there.”<br/>
“Good idea.” Stephen agreed.<br/>
Jared’s phone rang. “It’s Jensen! Hi Jensen! Where are you? – Yes I’ll pick it up. – See you later.”<br/>
“You meet with Jensen?” Chad asked.<br/>
“Yes I will pick up some food and then the two of us will meet at his place.”<br/>
“Oh oh someone’s getting laid tonight!” Stephen sang.<br/>
“Oh shut up! – But maybe I should stock up on alpha condoms.” Jared laughed back.</p><p>Jared had quite some experience when it came to sex. He and Gen had been really adventures, but so far he and Jensen had just made out. Maybe tonight would be the night for the next step. Welcome back sex could be real fun.</p><p>Jared went to pick up the Chinese food that Jensen had ordered. He wondered why Jensen hadn’t told him about his father being a witness to the fight; well he could ask him later. </p><p>He knocked on the door of the house where Jensen, his friends and his fellow Pi Kappa’s lived.<br/>
“Jared come in!” Jensen stepped back to let Jared in, than he took Jared’s hand and pulled him closer to kiss him. “I missed you. Did you miss me too?”<br/>
“No I was busy with my studies.” Jared teased.<br/>
“Liar.” Jensen’s warm and soft lips met his, his tongue licking along Jared’s lower lip asking for entrance.<br/>
“Jensen you got your room for this!” Chris said as he walked by. Jensen and Jared stepped apart.<br/>
“Let’s go to my room.”</p><p>They had finished their food and lay now on Jensen’s bed kissing each other. Jared had cleverly removed Jensen’s shirt and was now kissing along Jensen’s chest. The alpha arched into Jared’s ministrations.<br/>
“I bought some alpha condoms.” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear.<br/>
“You what?” Jensen asked, his eyes turned dark with desire. Jared sat astride Jensen’s chest and pulled his t-shirt over his head.<br/>
“Just go slowly, it’s been a while since… well it’s been a while.” </p><p>Yes, he and Gen had been really adventures. Off course Jared had topped most of the time. But Gen had told Jared it felt more intense to be penetrated than penetrating. And Jared had wondered how it felt to be on the receiving end and so Gen had fucked Jared with a strap on. They both had laughed a lot that day and it had felt great but it had been a while ago.</p><p>“Where are the condoms?”  Jensen asked and Jared pulled them from his pockets.<br/>
“Always prepared?”<br/>
“Better save than sorry.” Jared answered. </p><p>They undressed each other with impatience, staring at each revealed inch of naked skin. Soon they were both naked and lay side by side on Jensen’s bed. They were touching and kissing each other more and more urgent. Jared felt Jensen’s hand travelling down his body ignoring his cock his hand slipped behind Jared’s balls.<br/>
“So wet for me.” Jensen said and slipped his finger inside Jared’s body. It felt fantastic and Jared fucked himself on Jensen’s finger. Soon Jensen added another finger.<br/>
“I want you.” Jared said now fucking himself on Jensen’s hand “Yes, yes! Right there!” Jared encouraged Jensen.<br/>
“You’re a demanding little omega.” Jensen whispered against Jared lips and Jared had to control himself not to laugh out loud.<br/>
Little?<br/>
He was taller than Jensen.<br/>
Jared got a little bit impatient. Jensen’s swelling member pressed into his side but he wanted to feel Jensen somewhere else. With a soft shove he pushed Jensen on his back.<br/>
“What..?” Jensen asked surprised, but Jared just kissed him silent:<br/>
“Watch and enjoy.” He advised.<br/>
He slid down Jensen’s body till he was facing Jensen’s manhood. He licked his lips and kissed the tip of it, than he carefully licked around it. With tender lips he took Jensen’s member in his mouth and looked up at Jensen.<br/>
Licking and humming around Jensen’s member it looked like Jensen wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.<br/>
“What?” Jared asked innocently, but Jensen just shook his head.<br/>
“Good. You taste delicious.” Jared said after he released Jensen’s member again. He knew he was pushing hard on Jensen’s restrain, so he took the condom, opened it with a practiced move and rolled it over Jensen’s cock.<br/>
Than he sat astride Jensen, lined himself up with Jensen’s manhood and then slowly, very, very slowly he lowered himself on Jensen’s cock.<br/>
The alpha condom would prevent Jensen’s knot from swelling. Finally Jared had all of Jensen inside him. He filled him perfectly and Jared marvelled and enjoyed the intimacy of being connected to Jensen that way. </p><p>With a sudden and fast move Jensen had turned them around and Jared hit his head on the head board.<br/>
“Ouch watch out!” he complained half hearted, since they were still connected and he had other things on his mind.<br/>
“Watch out little omega, this is how it goes.” Jensen growled in Jared’s ear before he started moving in and out of Jared.<br/>
Jared put his arms over his head to hold on to the head board so he wouldn’t hit repeatedly his head and to give him leverage to push and move against Jensen.<br/>
“Jensen! Jensen!” he whispered breathlessly. “Come on, Jensen!”<br/>
Jensen took Jared’s member and started stroking it in the same rhythm as he moved inside Jared.<br/>
They came almost together, Jensen shooting his load into the condom deep inside Jared and Jared exploded into Jensen’s hand while clamping down on Jensen.</p><p>“Wow that was good.” Jared commented, kissing Jensen on the tip of his nose. Carefully Jensen pulled out and threw the condom in the trash can. </p><p>The laid still in the afterglow of really good sex when Jared remembered the reason for Jensen’s trip home.<br/>
“Is your family okay?” he asked, he felt Jensen go still next to him:<br/>
“Yes why do you ask?”<br/>
“In the news today I heard about the alpha fight and that your father was a witness.”<br/>
“Yes he just asked me to go with Heyerdahl and announce him the winner to his pack.”<br/>
“You met Heyerdahl?” Jared asked really shocked. To him Heyerdahl was the personification of the bad in the world, he stood for everything Jared despised.<br/>
“Yes I met him and his son Christopher. We had a nice dinner together.”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“And what? He was nice. He has his beliefs and his way of living but that doesn’t concern us.” Jensen replied and put a kiss on Jared’s nose.<br/>
“It doesn’t concern us? Jensen, Alex and Frank are omegas from the Green River Pack they can’t stay here because they are no longer allowed to!”<br/>
“Well I’m sorry for them and maybe they should consider moving to another pack, but Heyerdahl is actually a very nice man. His beliefs might seem a little out of date, but he is right in some points.”<br/>
Jared couldn’t belief what Jensen told him, okay Jensen had always been too old fashioned, too traditional for Jared’s taste; but this here was more than a little bit out of date, this was orthodox!<br/>
Jared swallowed hard, this was his boyfriend. Not even half an hour ago they had made love and now Jared had the feeling he didn’t knew Jensen at all.<br/>
“I wanted to ask you if you would talk to your father about Alex and Frank. Maybe he could give them a place in our pack.”<br/>
“Sure I could ask my father, but he’s very busy at the moment, it could take a while.”</p><p>The next days the campus only had one topic to talk about: the alpha fight and that Green River had lost. Jared wanted to know more about the laws that gave a whole pack to another alpha, just because the pack alpha had lost an alpha fight. So Jared sat in pack law classes, an A/B/O-rights class, pack regulation class and some other classes he had never cared for before. He realised two things. One: as far as he could tell they were only alphas in the classes. And two: he wanted to be a lawyer. </p><p>Till now Jared had thought all he wanted was to be a pilot, see something from the world, but how could he do this if in some packs omegas or betas were not allowed to travel, let alone work. Yes, he would be a lawyer.</p><p>“You want what?” Jensen asked stunned.<br/>
Jared had talked to his parents and they had been very proud with Jared’s new goal, and now he was telling the news to his boyfriend.<br/>
“After what happened in Green River I got interested in pack law. I sat in some classes and well I thought…”<br/>
“You would be at least 22 before we… you could get mated!”<br/>
“Yes but it would still be early enough if I decide to have kids.”<br/>
“You decide?” Jensen asked<br/>
“Well me and my partner.” Jared took a deep breath, he didn’t want to fight with Jensen, he wanted to go out and celebrate.<br/>
“Jensen I don’t want to fight. That is all more than two years away. Lets go out, we wanted to meet with our friends.” Jared looked at his boyfriend.<br/>
Jensen had changed since his trip home. When they were together and Jared stayed on easy subjects such as movies, music and sports, they had a good, actually a great time. But when he wanted to discuss something serious Jensen interrupted him or told him he didn’t see the whole picture. So far, Jared had back down. Jensen was his boyfriend. He didn’t want to fight. </p><p>Chapter 8:<br/>


Jensen was on the edge. His father’s condition hadn’t improved in months and he set Jensen under pressure to finish his studies at the college and return back to his pack. Adam Ackles wanted to secure his legacy and make sure Jensen would be the next pack alpha. Jensen understood all that, but he was reluctant to leave Jared behind. </p><p>Jensen knew Jared was true to him, but he had a feeling that Jared wasn’t interested in a long distance relationship. And than all those classes Jared had!  Jensen thought they always blamed alphas for everything that went wrong in the world. He felt like Jared had changed. For example just yesterday they had argued about why they were no pack omegas (or pack betas) leading the pack.<br/>
“Omegas are too emotional they can’t control their feelings, that make them weak.” Jensen explained the obvious truth. For a moment Jared seemed to back down but than he squared his shoulders pulling up to his high and said with a sharp voice:<br/>
“Bull shit. You told me once the most important thing of being an alpha was that every member of the pack felt that they belong to it; that they were important and mattered to the pack. And now you tell me the most important sense – empathy – is a weakness? I think you just too afraid of what would happen, if betas and omegas had the same rights as alphas. Jensen I’m sure you feel that something is wrong but you’re too afraid to recognise it and do something about it”<br/>
“Bull shit.” Jensen was upset, how dare of Jared to accuse Jensen to be afraid of something!<br/>
“Alphas are like guardians they have to watch out for the pack. They take care of their betas or omegas.”<br/>
“Watch out for what? There are no longer any dangers out there. Just crazy alphas that think they have to guard their betas or omegas. I need no one to take care of me. I belong to no one. I want a partner not a guardian.”<br/>
Jensen had flipped, Jared arguing about the foundations of Jensen´s society, his fathers bad condition:<br/>
“No alpha would want an omega like you, so stubborn and vain.”<br/>
“If I were an alpha you would admire my strength and pried.” Jared just didn’t know when to shut up.<br/>
“But you’re no alpha! You are an omega! Learn your place!”<br/>
“My place?! Where would that be? Kneeling half naked at your feet?! True I’m an omega but I deserve the same choices and rights as an alpha.<br/>
With that Jared marched out of Jensen’s room and left Jensen behind wondering how on earth he ended up with the most stubborn omega.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen was preparing for his degree. In the upcoming summer he would visit some allied packs in the south. Jensen knew his father expected him to pick a mate there. Only Jensen knew who he wanted. The problem was, that omega was sometimes difficult. </p><p>Jared was in his 2nd year and at the top of his classes, it would be difficult to get Jared to leave all this behind and just be his mate. They had so much in common: their music taste, or favourite movies, they even liked the same sports teams!<br/>
If only Jared could be less opinionated about his political beliefs. Jared was getting more and more involved with the beta-omega movement and Jensen didn’t knew what to think about that. </p><p>As far as he knew his mother had always been happy with her chair by the door, she didn’t have to kneel at his father’s feet. On the other hand Jensen remembered well how beautiful Matt had looked kneeling at Heyerdahl’s feet and he couldn’t deny denied it, he would love to have Jared kneeling before him, looking at him with admiration and love.</p><p>It was Friday evening and he was waiting for Jared, they wanted to go to the movie together and meet with their friends afterwards. But Jared was running late and Jensen was getting impatient. Finally Jared knocked on Jensen’s door and entered his room.<br/>
“Jensen I need your help.” He started without a `hello, nice to see you´.<br/>
“Do you remember Frank and Alex from my English class? They were both from Green River and couldn’t stay here unless they changed pack or ask for asylum. Frank is fine his whole family left the pack and moved here, but Alex has a problem, he couldn’t find a new pack or…”<br/>
“Jared you’re late! We have to hurry now if we don’t want to miss the movie!”<br/>
“Movie? Jensen I’m talking about my friend.”<br/>
“I’m talking about our date. I’m waiting here and all you care about is some omega.”<br/>
“Alex is my friend.”<br/>
“Well maybe your friend should do what is his obvious choice.”<br/>
“And that is?”<br/>
“Go back to his pack, where he belongs, get mated to an alpha and have half a dozen kids.”<br/>
“He’s studying physic and mathematics! Don’t you think he has other ambitions than serving an alpha and popping out kids?”<br/>
“Well I think we don’t need another omega that forgets where his natural place is.”<br/>
“And where would that be? Kneeling at some alphas feet? Or sitting in a little chair by the door like your mother?”<br/>
“My mother is happy! And don’t you dare try to make this about me or me being an alpha or me being traditional! You were late and you didn’t even apologise!”<br/>
“You know what?” Jared asked snippy, “you’re right! I’m so sorry mighty alpha, please except my excuse.” Jared returned but he wasn’t sincere, his voice was dripping in irony and sarcasms.<br/>
Before Jensen could come up with a reply Jared turned around and left Jensen alone. Jensen wasn’t worried, he knew from fights they had before that Jared had a temper but he would cool down and than come back to Jensen. </p><p>The next day Jensen sat by the phone so he wouldn’t miss Jared’s call. But than everything changed with one phone call he didn’t expect.<br/>
“Jensen this is your mother.”<br/>
“Mom what’s up?”<br/>
Jensen could hear his mother crying and was suddenly afraid what the answer would be.<br/>
“Jensen I’m sorry. Your father just had another heard attack. He’s … he’s … dead! Jensen you have to come back home.” </p><p> </p><p>Jensen was in trance: the drive home, the talks to pack members, his mother ageing years before his eyes, the funeral, the letter from the High Council confirming him as the pack alpha. </p><p>With barley 24 Jensen was all of a sudden Pack Alpha. </p><p>He talked to his college administration so he would get his diploma and he waited for Jared to show up. But he didn’t come for the funeral, he wrote a long heartfelt letter telling Jensen he wouldn’t come and that Jensen could understand his reasons for the same.<br/>
Jensen had hoped to claim Jared after the funeral and he was furious that Jared was avoiding him like that. </p><p>The High Council had told Jensen a pack alpha was expected to be mated, but due to his age and given the circumstances they had given Jensen some time.</p><p>The month went by and Jensen was waiting for Jared to return home for the summer break, so he could claim him. Until he heard from his mother who had asked Jill Padalecki that Jared and Chad had went to Washington DC for an intern ship.<br/>
Jensen was furious!<br/>
Jared was avoiding him on purpose!</p><p>Tom, Michael and Chris had returned to the pack and were now Jensen’s most trusted men. And oh boy did he needed back up. Since the Alpha fight between Heyerdahl and the Green River Pack, the packs were in uproar. Christopher had replaced his father and was now challenging packs across the country that didn’t share his orthodox view. On the other hand there was Morgan who was pushing for equal rights. Jensen just wanted to keep peace and he wanted Jared by his side.<br/>
“Do you really think it is a smart idea to set your hopes on Jared?” Chris dared to ask.<br/>
“Yes, we are together  and I … I…” Jensen stammered.<br/>
“Here, Jared gave me this so I would pass it along to you.” Chris said handing a letter to Jensen.<br/>
“Why did you wait to give me this?”<br/>
“Jared told me, to give it to you when you… you know … when you´re still waiting for him. I think he hoped you would move on.”<br/>
Jensen ripped the letter open. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Jensen!<br/>
I had hoped a letter like this wouldn’t be necessary. You probably think we are still together and that one day we’ll mate. You’re wrong on both. After our last fight I would have ended our relationship. Your father’s death made that impossible. But that last argument showed me that you don’t want me. You expect certain things of your mate that I’m not willing to do. I hope we can stay friends; you need to find someone more suitable for you. I knew you wanted to mate with me after you became pack alpha. At this moment in my life I don’t want to mate. I want to finish my studies and work. I want to improve things. I want to make a difference. And before you ask or let someone spy at me: no there is no one else. We are at different points in our life and I’m not willing to give up mine away. I hope you find your special one.<br/>
Your friend Jared</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9<br/>
Three years later.<br/>
It had been almost four years that Jared had been home. He and Chad had an apartment and a great job in Washington D.C. They worked for Congressman Misha Collins. Misha Collins was one of the handful omegas (or betas) in Congress and of course his passion was beta and omega rights.<br/>
But he had a reason, why he had avoided coming home and only the invitation from Stephen (and the news that Jensen was dating Danneel Harris) had made him come back. </p><p>Stephen was going to mate with Tom and Chad and he were supposed to be Stephen’s best men.  Jared only hoped this all would go without any incident, because he was sure Jensen would be there too.</p><p>“Jared hurry up! We gonna be late.” His mother called for the second time from down stairs. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and they should be in the church in twenty minutes.<br/>
“I’m coming.” Jared called back. He threw a last look in the mirror. He had chosen black pants, a light blue shirt and a dark jacket. He guessed he looked okay.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of hello’s in the church and Jared hugged his friend and Tom. </p><p>The door opened and Jensen walked down the aisle. He was flanked by Chris and Michael. Jared thought that was probably a good idea. Jensen hadn’t made many friends among the other pack alphas. With his keeping the status quo he was for some too traditional and for others too progressive. Jensen greeted everybody including Jared warmly and Jared had to admit that Jensen looked good as the pack alpha. He was relieved that Jensen greeted him so friendly, he had worried that Jensen was still pinning on him, but obviously Jensen was over him. </p><p>Jared had still a bad conscience about how their relationship had ended and he knew avoiding Jensen had probably angered the alpha. But what other choices did he have? He knew Jensen well enough to know what his intention was. So avoiding him might have been a coward choice but as far as Jared concerned it was his only choice. </p><p>“Didn’t you tell me Jensen was dating Danneel?” Jared asked Stephen.<br/>
“Yes he does.”<br/>
“Then why isn’t she here?”<br/>
“I have no idea.”<br/>
Jared nodded; he didn’t like the idea of a single Jensen being around him.</p><p>The rehearsal was boring and the following dinner was funny. They all shared some stories about growing up together and getting in trouble. Tom and Stephen looked really happy together and Jared found himself wishing he had a special someone too.</p><p>After his break up with Jensen, Jared didn’t had, apart from an occasional hook up, a relationship.<br/>
“Are you day dreaming?” Jensen ask stepping next to Jared.<br/>
“Maybe a little bit. Tom and Stephen seem pretty happy. That makes me wonder…”<br/>
“Off course they are happy, they are getting mated.” Jensen said convinced.<br/>
“So alpha, how are you doing and where is Danneel?”<br/>
Jared faced Jensen now fully, to his surprise he was taller than Jensen. It had taken Jared some training to stand strait and proud as an omega. It was still largely expected of omegas (or betas) to make himself smaller, less threatening<br/>
“There is a lot going on in the packs, as you surely know. Will you stay just for the wedding?”<br/>
“No I took the next week off. You might know my parents bought a smaller house, now that Joy also moved out and I am helping them moving to their new place.” Jared saw Jensen going stiff.<br/>
“Okay.” He turned around and walked away.</p><p>“What was that?” Chad asked coming over to Jared.<br/>
“I have no idea.”<br/>
It totally escaped Jared that Jensen hadn’t answered his question about Danneel. </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony the next day was wonderful and Jared danced till his feet hurt. Jared liked to dance and mostly he danced with Jensen, not always but mostly.<br/>
“You and Jensen look good together.” Chad commented after Jared had returned from his last round dancing with Jensen.<br/>
“Between Jensen and me it was never about the looks or interests, our opinion and expectations on mating were too different.”<br/>
“I know what you mean. Jared, but still … don’t you think Jensen could change?”<br/>
“I have no idea. Enough talking let’s dance!”</p><p>The next day was a Sunday and Jared slept in. His parents would start moving on Monday so Jared had a day to rest and sent Tom and Stephen on their honeymoon. Jared was glad that he could stay in his rooms one last time. He supported his parents decision to get a smaller house. Joy was now in College and he lived in Washington, so no need to keep the large family home. </p><p>The new house was on the other side of the town and his father, had over the last month remodelled the house to their needs. Now Jared was only needed to help moving the heavy stuff. If everything went as planed James and Jill Padalecki would spent Monday evening in their new home.</p><p>Early Monday morning Jared and James started uploading the car and driving back and forth between the old and the new home. By evening they had basically cleaned out the old house and were now standing outside saying goodbye to their old home.</p><p>Suddenly Jensen was standing in front of Jared.<br/>
He looked haunted:<br/>
“Jared Padalecki, I have known you for the longest part of my life and learned that I want to have you as my omega. I want to claim you and have you as my mate.”<br/>
“Jensen! Please no!” Jared pleaded, clearly shocked.<br/>
But Jensen didn’t listen and continued:<br/>
“Jared, I want you as my omega, if you don’t agree now, I challenge you for a mating fight.”<br/>
“Jensen, please you know me! Reconsider this challenge!” Jared tried to talk sense in his friend, but than Chris stepped between them:<br/>
“The official challenge was called upon. You’re no longer allowed to talk to Alpha Ackles, only to issue your consent in the mating.”<br/>
“Chris! Please.”<br/>
“I’m sorry Jared, but that is my pack alphas will.”<br/>
Chris turned around and walked back to Jensen’s home, leaving a shocked Jared and his father behind.</p><p> </p><p>The news spread like a wildfire. Before it was 8 p.m. Chad was at their door (in the new house).<br/>
“Is it true?”<br/>
Was all he asked; Jared nodded.<br/>
“Yes I cant understand him. He knows me, he knows I don’t want a mating the way he wants it. Why… maybe… maybe I can talk to him.” Jared was babbling and he knew it. But all this had come out of the blue and he somehow still hoped it was a stupid joke or a bad dream.<br/>
“Jared clam down. It is too late to talk with Jensen. His challenge stands and the High Council was informed.”<br/>
“What the hell??? High Council? Why?”<br/>
“Yes. Jensen is a pack alpha, so if he challenges someone, the High Council gets informed. BTW I called Collins and informed him.”<br/>
“Why did you do that?”<br/>
“Because now you are one of the cases we usually work for in Washington.”<br/>
“I don’t want to be a case! I don’t want to be a victim. I’m 25 and independent.”<br/>
“Yes Jared I know, but in the eyes of orthodox alphas like Heyerdahl you’re an omega denying an alpha his natural right.” Chad pressed on.<br/>
“But this is Jensen!” Jared called out.<br/>
“He still challenged you. Listen Jared, tomorrow the news will be out there. The last mating fight for an pack alpha was more than 8 years ago, so it will be on the news. The orthodox around Heyerdahl will show up and Collins wants to come and show his support. Get some rest the next week will be crazy.”</p><p>Chad was right. After a restless night Jared woke up to three news vans standing in their front yard, people calling to offer their support or telling Jared that they can’t wait to see Jensen claiming him in public. </p><p>Jared really tries to stay clam but it gets worse, when he checks his emails. So he helps his mom around the house, there is still more than enough to do. It’s late in the afternoon when Chad knocks on their door again. He isn’t alone his is accompanied by Misha Collins. </p><p>Misha Collins could be an omega poster boy with his soft features and warm voice, but he is one of the most influential omegas in Washington D.C. and Jared’s and Chad’s boss.<br/>
“Jared, good to see you and remind me the next time you want a week off, to tell you no.”<br/>
“Mr. Collins, thank you for coming. This is my dad James Padalecki and my mom Jill Padalecki.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you Mr. &amp; Mrs. Padalecki, please call me Misha, as I had told your son to do too.”<br/>
“It’s our pleasure Misha, thank you for coming and please, call us James and Jill.” His mother said. Misha looked a little bit surprised but also a lot pleased.<br/>
“Misha, how can you help our son?” his dad asked.<br/>
“There are some ways to approach this problem. If I would be an alpha, I could claim Jared for working with me like forming a little pack. But I´m an omega too so this doesn’t work and alpha Ackles would challenge every other alpha who would dare to claim Jared.”<br/>
“That wouldn’t solve  my problem, I don’t want to mate.” Jared threw in.<br/>
“Jared, I’m sorry but I don’t see any possibility how this will end without you getting mated one way or the other.” Misha said telling Jared the brutal truth.<br/>
“So what is your plan?”<br/>
“I’m here to support Jared. To show the country that this is an outdated law and that Jared shouldn’t be forced into a mating he doesn’t want.”<br/>
“So there is nothing you can do?” Jared’s mother asked.<br/>
“I’m sorry no. Jared has to fight.”<br/>
“I might have an idea.” Jared said slowly, “but dad I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 10<br/>
“Jensen, I mean alpha Ackles told me he needed my help to lure this wayward omega back. So I posed at alpha Ackles girlfriend and then the omega was willing to come back here.”<br/>
Danneel enjoyed her interview far too much for Jensen’s taste. It had been his idea to pose with Danneel as happy couple, to lull Jared back home. Jensen had thought even Stephen and Tom’s wedding wouldn’t be enough to lure Jared back home, so he had asked Danneel to pose as his girl friend so that Jared would feel safe enough to come back home. Jensen was sure, once he could talk to Jared again it would all play out somehow.<br/>
He turned the TV off: “This whole thing is getting bigger and bigger.”<br/>
Chris complained: “High Council I get, a news van okay, but this circus out there is not normal.”<br/>
Michael nodded in agreement.<br/>
It had started with the local news, but than Heyerdahl had heard about is. Much to Jensen dismay he had made it about his orthodox way of living; painting Jensen in a much more traditional manner than he was. And now Jensen didn’t know how to stop all this, there was no way to go  back.<br/>
“I didn’t know… I didn’t expect this to happen.” Jensen said looking at his friends. “I only wanted to mate with Jared, if he agreed; none of this had to happen. I mean at the rehearsal dinner and at the ceremony we had such a great time together. And than he told me he would stay for another week, I thought I had time to win him back. But than I totally lost it when I saw them standing before the house.”<br/>
“Jensen I understand believe me, I understand but this is getting bigger by the minute. You issued a challenge, the High Council is informed and the orthodox and the beta-omega movement are setting up their claims.”<br/>
“I only wanted my mate.”<br/>
“Yes but it’s bigger than that. Heyerdahl is going to show that the alphas have supremacy over betas and omegas. Collins will proof that alphas rule by brutal force ad call for a change in the old laws.”<br/>
“Do you think Jared will reconsider and agree to the mating?” Jensen looked hopefully at his friends.<br/>
“No Jared is way too stubborn. You should train a bit for the fight. You don’t want the fight to take too long.” Michael said. </p><p>The next week went by fast with Jensen usual daily tasks, his fight training, avoiding the news people and hiding from Heyerdahl. </p><p>It was Saturday and Jensen had just finished his last sparring training with Michael and Chris, when there was a knock at his front door. Before Jensen could answer the door opened and Heyerdahl stepped in his house.<br/>
“Alpha Ackles, good to see you again; I see you’re practicing your skills.”<br/>
“Alpha Heyerdahl, please come in.” Jensen said sarcastic. “What can I do for you?”<br/>
“That is a good question. I just got the survey results. We asked among unmated betas and omegas at colleges how they see your mating fight. Usually our way of living isn’t much liked by the betas and omegas going to college. You can guess my surprise when the results came back stating if they had to fight with you, they wouldn’t mind loosing since and now I quote `he’s a hot peace of alpha´”</p><p>Jensen looked uncomfortable; the only omega he wanted to attract was Jared. Heyerdahl ignored his discomfort and continued: “So I thought when you win the fight you should strip that omega and let him follow you naked behind you. Maybe you have an old family collar that you could put on him and lead him naked on a leash out there.”<br/>
Jensen stared at Heyerdahl, he swallowed hard, he couldn’t deny a small, dark part of him loved the idea to humiliate Jared, but a larger part wanted to shield and protect Jared.<br/>
“I.. I.. Don’t think that will happen. We’ll fight and as soon as he submits to me and has my mating bite we’re out of there.”<br/>
“You should reconsider. He denied his pack alpha, he’s just an omega, he needs to be punished.” Heyerdahl demanded.<br/>
“I think we are done here.” Jensen said showing Heyerdahl the door.<br/>
“I don’t think so Jensen. But I know you need your rest. By this time tomorrow you’ll have claimed that omega and with that it would be established that this world is ruled by alphas. If we are lucky the fight will prove our supremacy for the next 50 years.<br/>
See you tomorrow Alpha.”<br/>
With that Heyerdahl left Jensen and his friends behind.<br/>
“You know Jensen I might not be the most progressive alpha but this guy makes me vote for Morgan and Collins and their beta/omega movement.” Michael said locking the door behind Heyerdahl. </p><p>There had been quite some discussion at what time the mating fight should take place. In the Greylock pack it was common that they were in the evening, but the High Council had insisted on an earlier time so they could head home afterward.<br/>
The compromise had been 2 p.m.<br/>
Jensen didn’t cared one way or the other. He just wanted to win Jared and claim him. Since Jensen was a pack alpha and Jared worked for a congressman, this mating fight had attracted much more attention than usual.<br/>
It also helped that both alpha and omega were exceptionality handsome and attractive men.  </p><p> </p><p>The gym was filled till the last seat. They had arranged a raised platform where the fight would take place and not only the bleachers was filled and they had to put chairs around the platform so that the High Council, Heyerdahl and his followers and Congressman Collins and his minions would find a seat.<br/>
“Wow that’s a lot of people.” Chris commented.<br/>
He and Michael would act as Jensen’s family since his mother couldn’t represent the pack alpha.<br/>
“Are you nervous?” Chris asked.<br/>
“No I just want to get over with this. I don’t like the circus that this private matter has become.<br/>
Have you seen Jared?”<br/>
“Yes he just arrived. I was told he asked for hosen.”<br/>
“Oh, okay. I have hosen.”<br/>
Hosen were a traditional pair of tight black shorts. Because of the special cut you could wear them while changing forms. To ask for hosen told Jensen that Jared wanted to fight in wolf form and that when he changed to his human form he didn’t want to be naked in front of an audience. Well it was okay with Jensen, he was had trained to fight in both forms.</p><p>Jensen put his beige hosen on. At the first sight they looked like tight shorts, on closer inspection you could see they were made of some kind of elastic bandage.<br/>
“Jensen it’s time.” Chris said and Jensen walked together with his friends to the platform. Jared came with his family and friends from the other side. Jared wore black hosen no shirt, so Jensen took off his shirt too.  </p><p>Jensen remembered Jared’s wolf had been almost black while he was sandy. So his hosen like Jared’s would be nearly invisible and therefore not hindering the mobility of the wolf.</p><p>The official witness from the High Council was Jeffrey Morgan, this had lead to Heyerdahl inviting himself to this fight, which lead to the arrival of Misha Collins, all to bear witness.</p><p>Never the less Jeffrey Morgan was the appointed witness by the High Council and among his tasks was to be something like the referee. He could ask to accept the defeat and announce the winner.<br/>
“We are here today, to bear witness today.” Morgan started “Alpha Ackles wants to claim and mate with omega Padalecki. Padalecki denied his pack alpha his rights and Alpha Ackles challenged the wayward omega, as it is his right by ancient law.”</p><p>Jensen was surprised by Morgan’s traditional words. Morgan’s pack was among the most modern and moderate packs with equal rights for all genders. But he guessed Morgan just used the traditional words so Heyerdahl had no reason to complain. </p><p>Both Jared and Jensen now stepped on the platform while Morgan quickly left it. Jared looked fantastic. There was a murmur among the alphas and betas in the audience and if Jensen didn’t knew it better he would say Jared was teasing him with his looks. </p><p>His naked chest was glistening with sweat or oil his hair was combed back and Jensen knew exactly what those tight hosen were hiding.<br/>
He wanted Jared.<br/>
A low growl escaped Jensen.<br/>
Jared looked for a moment surprised but than a smirk crossed his features.<br/>
Jensen knew it was protocol to allow the omega to reconsider and accept the alpha, but one look told Jensen, Jared wouldn’t yield that easy. He just hoped he didn’t had to hurt Jared too badly.<br/>
Jensen got ready for Jared’s attack.<br/>
But Jared didn’t instead he waited, just like Jensen did.<br/>
They circled each other.<br/>
The whole gym had gone quiet, waiting for the first strike.<br/>
Jensen remembered Chris telling him to not draw it out, so he attacked.<br/>
A simple attack, a left and right hook, but to Jensen’s surprise Jared ducked both and than sucker punched Jensen in the solar plexus.<br/>
An “uff” escaped Jensen and the whole gym gasped in surprise. In fast succession Jared landed two more hits.<br/>
Than Jensen managed to get more space between him and Jared.<br/>
What was this?<br/>
Since when could Jared fight like this?<br/>
He fought like an alpha.<br/>
Belatedly, Jensen realised he had never seen Jared in one of their playful fights.<br/>
But he had no time to muse about that because Jared jumped at him and changed form in the air.<br/>
Jensen rolled out of the way so the beast missed him.<br/>
Jensen changed too.<br/>
Their wolves were both very large and deadly predators.<br/>
Sandy white against brown black. </p><p> </p><p>The alphas in the gym were cheering for Jensen, calling “Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!”<br/>
and “Claim the bitch! Claim the bitch!”<br/>
But there were also some calls “Jared! Jared! Jared!”</p><p>Jensen had given up all his hope not to hurt Jared; he was fighting him like he would fight every alpha.<br/>
The audience had also registered that this wasn’t a typical mating fight anymore, if it ever had been one. </p><p>Jensen took advantage of the fact that Jared had missed him and jumped at Jared’s back.<br/>
The gym cheered for Jensen (well the part that was alpha).<br/>
But Jared dropped to the floor and rolled on his back to shake Jensen off.<br/>
As soon as he succeeded he jumped up and faced Jensen.<br/>
He bared his teeth and snarled, than he attacked going for Jensen’s throat.<br/>
Jensen ducked Jared’s attack and was able to snap at Jared side. Than Jared turned and tried to get to Jensen’s belly.<br/>
Jensen will never know who drew the first blood, he or Jared.<br/>
When they stepped apart the next time to catch their breath, they were both bleeding: Jensen from his left leg and Jared from his left shoulder. </p><p>Jensen attacked again but he couldn’t get a hold on Jared.<br/>
The fight went on and on and time past.<br/>
Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes.<br/>
The omegas and the betas of the pack and in the audience were cheering for Jared and Jensen.<br/>
“Typically omegas and betas” Jensen thought irritated “they can never make up their mind.”<br/>
The alphas were snapping and calling names in the direction of the cheering betas and omegas.</p><p>Jensen jumped at Jared. This time Jensen got hold of Jared’s left leg and bit down hard drawing blood again.<br/>
Again the alphas went wild when they saw Jensen had drawn blood again and the betas and omegas groaned together.</p><p>Than Jared somehow docked out of his hold and rolled out of Jensen´s reach.<br/>
Jared changed form again and jumped at the wolf.<br/>
It wasn’t forbidden to fight in different forms; nor was it seen as stupid.<br/>
The wolf was stronger than the human form and with his teeth and claws better equipped to fight.<br/>
But Jared sat on Jensen’s back like he would on a wild stallion.<br/>
He had his legs hooked around Jensen´s body; his arms were around Jensen’s neck slowly cutting off his air supply. It also brought Jared’s face dangerously close to Jensen’s teeth, but Jared totally ignored the risk.<br/>
Now not only was Jared winning, he would win in the weaker form!<br/>
Jensen changed also back, hoping to irritate Jared.<br/>
But Jared just took the opportunity and used the fraction of a second to turn Jensen around.</p><p>Jensen felt the exact moment he when he lost the fight. </p><p>True, he had been sure Jared wanted to be his mate but he didn’t believe Jared would fight, could fight like he did and now the whole Greylock Pack would bare witness to his defeat; the defeat of their pack alpha. </p><p>Jared was sitting astride on Jensen’s chest, far away so Jensen couldn’t grab him with his legs and to make it worse he had his arms pined over his head. Any moment he would ask Jensen if he accepted his defeat.</p><p>Slowly and reluctant Jensen raised his chin baring his neck to an omega, to Jared. Jared’s ever changing eyes looked down at Jensen. Was that surprise in Jared’s eyes? After a spilt second Jared surged forward and claimed Jensen’s neck with a mating bite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I´m so sorry.</p><p>I know this story isn´t finished and I´m working on more.<br/>Book 2 is up and posted!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>